Stuntman II: The Cannonball Run
by TheBandit08
Summary: This is a sequel to my original story. This is partner fic I'm working on with Turbo Man and BKelly. Please enjoy.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The National Security Center: Los Angles, California

Men and women hurried about the hallways. From room to room, they went getting files and conversing with each other.

For Charlie Bilkens, it was getting to be mundane. Two years ago, he had the mission of a lifetime happen now he hoping another one would come to him.

"Mr. Bilkens, there are two men here to see you. They're in your office," Charlie's secretary Linda Wills said to him as he walked by her.

_Now what? _Charlie thought as he walked into his office. However, he was surprised to see a man he hadn't seen since the mission two years ago standing there.

"Mr. Wilburn?" he asked puzzled.

"Yes, Charlie, it is me," Bill responded.

"What are you doing here?" Charlie asked.

"I'll explain in a minute. But first, let me introduce a friend of mine. Charlie, this is Hank Miller. He's an old Army buddy of mine," Bill said.

Charlie and Hank shook hands as Bill continued.

"Hank here is the organizer of the Cannonball Run, an illegal cross-country road race. The problem is someone has been threatening to eliminate one of the teams competing in this year's race. However, we don't know who is in danger and whose going to do it."

Charlie sat down and Bill and Hank did the same.

"I was hoping we could get someone to go undercover in the race. That way they could protect the racers and find out who is behind this," Bill finished.

"Did you have anyone in mind?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, I was wondering if we could use the same guy we did two years ago. He did a great job."

"I don't know, Bill. I don't even know where he is. All he left me was a CB radio with his handle."

"Come on, Mr. Bilkens. The fate of the Cannonball Run is in your hands. If this guy is as good as Bill says he is, he's the one," Hank said.

"Well, what the hell? Let's give it a shot," Charlie said.

He went over to the opposite wall of his office. On one of the shelves on the wall was a CB radio.

He picked up the microphone and said, "Come in Stuntman. It's Washington. I've got a job for you."

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's Note: And so it begins.


	2. Showtime

Chapter 1: Showtime

A highway on the border of California and Arizona

The sun hung high in the sky. Not a cloud in the sky.

A black older model car cruises along the highway in the right lane.

The car is a 1968 Dodge Charger R/T. It is traveling about 75mph.

Suddenly three import cars rocketed up the fast lane. An SUV in the lane was forced off the road.

That was all the Charger driver need to see.

The sound of a CD going into a CD player was quickly heard.

The Charger quickly accelerated as a song started to play.

**The Bandit 08 presents**

**A fan fiction in partners with Turbo Man and BKelly**

_Get your motor runnin'  
Head out on the highway  
Lookin' for adventure  
And whatever comes our way_

The Charger increased its speed up to 125mph as it blew by cars on the shoulder.

**STUNTMAN II: THE CANNONBALL RUN**

The lead ricer driver realized his group was being followed and rapidly increased his speed by using a tank of nitrous oxide.

The two others followed suit.

Starring:

**Jack 'Stuntman' Williams (Stuntman)**

**Todd Jones (Stuntman)**

**Carry Hoffman (Stuntman)**

**Caitlin Hoffman **

_Yeah Darlin' go make it happen  
Take the world in a love embrace  
Fire all of your guns at once  
And explode into space_

The Charger caught the trio in an instant. And started to move passed the lead car. However the driver swerved and forced the Charger toward a semi in the slow lane.

The Charger driver seeing the truck turned onto the shoulder and pulled alongside the truck.

**Matt Walker**

**Rob Johnson**

**Sister Sharon Finch**

**Agent John White**

**Agent Melissa Wong**

_I like smoke and lightning  
Heavy metal thunder  
Racin' with the wind  
And the feelin' that I'm under  
Yeah Darlin' go make it happen  
Take the world in a love embrace  
Fire all of your guns at once  
And explode into space_

The lead ricer driver started to laugh to himself thinking he had taught the "good citizen" a lesson.

The Charger driver knew he was in trouble. The shoulder was ending and he couldn't move in behind the truck. So, he took the only other route.

He slowed his speed down slightly and turned the car under the semi-truck's trailer. The car barely cleared.

**Johnny DeVera**

**George Walsh**

**A.J. Franklin**

Also Starring:

**Bill Wilburn**

**Charlie Bilkens**

**Kate Burns**

**The Hell Patrol**

**Francesco Ponti**

**Hank Miller**

**Captain Tom Reynolds**

The Charger swung and sideswiped the lead ricer. The driver lost control and spun out as he spun he tagged the Charger sending it around.

The two cars following took evasive action. Unfortunately, it resulted in both cars being disabled.

_Like a true nature's child  
We were born, born to be wild  
We can climb so high  
I never wanna die_

_Born to be wild  
Born to be wild_

The Charger driver steered the car back around straight and accelerated off into the distance as the ricer spun into the median.

_Get your motor runnin'  
Head out on the highway  
Lookin' for adventure  
And whatever comes our way  
Yeah Darlin' go make it happen  
Take the world in a love embrace  
Fire all of your guns at once  
And explode into space_

Like a true nature's child  
We were born, born to be wild  
We can climb so high  
I never wanna die

Born to be wild  
Born to be wild

**Born to be Wild by Steppenwolf**

The Charger driver looked into his rearview mirror and smiled. His sunglasses deflexed the sun and the glared hit the body of the car lighting it up.

This was going to be fun.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. The Mission

Chapter 2: The Mission

Just outside Flagstaff, Arizona

The desert wind blew a tumble weed across the two lane road that lay across the landscape.

The Charger sat with the engine off just off this road. Two men stood close by the car.

One, a younger man about 25 years of age, was leaning against the right rear fender. He currently was looking at a photograph of a young blonde girl.

The other, a man about 40 years of age, was leaning on the right front fender. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a Marlboro cigarette and set it in his mouth. He then pulled out a lighter and lit it.

"How much longer?" the young guy asked.

The old guy reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his watch looking at it.

"Any time now," he responded.

"You know you should quit that it's bad for you," the younger man added.

"Yeah, I know, but what are you going to do?" the older guy responded.

Suddenly, the wind started to pick up. A large Blackhawk helicopter appeared on the horizon. It had NSC painted on the sides.

The older man took the cigarette he was smoking and tossed it aside as he stood up.

The two men then started to walk toward the helicopter.

The helicopter meanwhile slowly landed just about 20 feet away from the Charger on the same side of the road.

The engine cut off as two men exited the chopper. One of them was Charlie Bilkens. The other was Bill Wilburn.

"Nice to see you again, Jack," Charlie said as he shook the older man's hand.

"You too Charlie," Jack responded.

"So, you guys ready for another mission?" Bill asked.

"No, we just came out here to site see," Todd said jokingly. "Of course we are."

"Ok, then listen up. The organizer of the Cannonball Run came to us a few days ago and said he needed help. One of the teams in this year's race is in danger. All we know is that someone is after them. We don't not know however who the team is or who is threatening them."

Jack nodded as Charlie continued.

"That is where you guys come in. We want you to go undercover in the race and find out who the target is and protect them at all costs. Understand?" Charlie finished.

"Yeah, I think we're good to go," Jack answered.

"Ok, one more thing though. Someone in the race could be a plant so don't trust anybody."

"No problem, Charles," Todd butted in.

"And watch out for him," Bill started in also.

Todd rolled his eyes at Bill and got inside the Charger.

"Don't worry I'll watch him. Just be ready to move in when we find out who's behind it," Jack said.

Charlie nodded in agreement. "Oh, one more thing the race's starting point is in Las Vegas. You better get going it's a long drive."

"No problem. I'll be there in 20 minutes," Jack said as he got into the car.

Charlie just smiled as he started the car and spun around, taking off down the road toward Vegas as the chopper took off into the desert sky.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Revenge is always Sweeter

Chapter 3: Revenge is always Sweeter

California Institution for Women: Chino, California

A sun casted a shadow over the wall of the prison's main block. Though one window, two guards could be seen.

The two female guards walked down the hall on a mission.

"What is the number inmate the ward wanted to see?" the younger guard asked.

"Inmate number 1014," the older guard responded. "She is in cell number 1 in this block."

"Do you know why she is being let go, Sam?" the younger asked.

"She turned state's evidence against her husband and also for good behavior," Sam replied.

The two guards walked past two more cells and stopped.

"This is it be ready," Sam told the other guard. She then turned her attention toward the prisoner in the cell.

"Get up, Burns. It's time!" she yelled into the cell.

The blonde haired woman in the cell got up from the bed and stood by the door as the guard unlocked the door and slid it open.

The guards each grabbed an arm and led the now handcuffed woman out of the cell and down to the ward's office to be released.

After signing a few pieces of paper, the woman was allowed to change into the black jumpsuit that the prison had for her in storage.

Now she stood outside the prison a free woman.

A white limousine sat on the road in front of her. The driver stood next to the rear passenger door.

"Are you Kate Burns?" he asked.

"Yeah, but what's it to ya?" Kate responded.

"My client wishes to speak with you," he said as he opened the car door.

Kate gave the driver a look and got it the limo as he closed the door behind him.

The driver then when around and got into the car and put it out of the prison and onto the road.

As Katie got settle in the car, she noticed an older man in a gray suit and gray hair sitting opposite her.

"Ah, Miss Burns, your reputation precedes you," the man said with a heavy Italian accent.

"As it should. Who are you?" Kate responded.

"Oh, please forgive me, my name is Francesco Ponti. I'm the currently head of Italian mafia," the man replied.

"So, what do you want me for Mr. Ponti?" Kate asked.

"Let me explain. I've had a problem with the FBI for some time now. Right now they are trying to bring a federal witness to Washington to testify against me. However, I do believe that they will not make it if you catch my drift," Ponti said.

"Yeah, so what do you want me to do?" Katie asked.

"I want you to see to it that the witness does not live to talk. If you do that, I'm prepared to pay you 100 million dollars and you would forever be a part of my organization. Understand?" Ponti responded.

"Just one question: where can I find this informant?" Katie asked.

"Currently, my sources tell me that the two agents protecting him are going to use the Cannonball Run, an illegal cross-country road race, as a cover to get him safely to Washington."

Ponti finished up as the limo stopped inside a warehouse.

The driver got out and opened up the door and let Ponti and Burns step out.

Inside the warehouse were about 12 armed men. Two of them stood by what appeared to be a car covered by a blanket.

"I however know that you will need some transportation to get to the starting line. So, I arranged for this to be given to you," Ponti said as he signaled to the men to remove the blanket.

The men did as they were told.

In front of them stood a silver 2009 Cadillac CTS.

Kate slowly walked around the car.

"Now, do we have a deal Miss Burns?" Ponti asked stretching out his hand.

Katie looked down at his hand and reached up and shook it. "You got yourself a deal Mr. Ponti," she said with a smile.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's Note: Well what do you guys think? I want to thank Turbo Man for giving me the mafia guy idea.


	5. The Road to Sin City

Chapter 4: The Road to Sin City

A road near the Nevada Stateline

Jack had currently brought the Charger to a stop at a T-intersection. Since there were no cars coming, he decided to sit there a minute.

"So, Todd, how are things going with you and Carry?" he asked his passenger.

"Well, I think she might be the one, Jack. I mean it's been two years and we've moved in together. And after the race, I was going to ask her to marry me. I already have the ring. See," Todd said as he removed the diamond ring from his pocket.

"Well, good for you Todd. It's nice to see you getting your life back on track," Jack responded.

"Yeah, however, I still need a best man. And I couldn't think of anyone better than the guy who turned it all around for me, what do you say Jack?" Todd asked.

"Well, when all of this is over, I would be happy too," Jack said with a smile.

All of the sudden, the sound of a car honk broke the silence.

"What the hell?" Jack said.

He turned around to see a car pull alongside him. The car was a black 2008 Ford Shelby Mustang GT 500 with two red racing strips down the middle. The car had tinted window so the occupants couldn't be seen.

"I wonder what this guy wants." Todd said.

The Mustang revved its engine.

"Well, I guess that answers that question. Hold on Todd," Jack said.

"What are you going to do?" Todd asked.

"Don't worry about it, just hang on and enjoy the ride," Jack said as he inserted a CD into the CD player and prepared the Charger for the battle.

As the music began to play, both cars took off.

_Here we stand or here we fall  
History won't care at all  
Make the bed light the light  
Lady Mercy won't be home tonight yeah_

The Mustang pulled slightly ahead as the two cars blasted away from the area.

As the two entered the state of Nevada, a Nevada state trooper clocked both cars.

The read out on the radar read 125mph.

The cop rushed back to his car and took off in pursuit.

_You don't waste no time at all  
Don't hear the bell but you answer the call  
It comes to you as to us all  
We're just waiting  
For the hammer to fall_

The two cars rapidly approach a large group of cars that were moving at about 70mph.

Jack seeing the left shoulder open moved the Charger into that lane. The Mustang followed the opposite shoulder.

The cop decided to follow the Mustang since he could keep up with it.

_Oh ev'ry night and every day  
A little piece of you is falling away  
But lift your face the Western Way  
Build your muscles as your body decays yeah_

Jack moved up the lane pasting by the slowing moving traffic while keeping an eye on the Mustang on the other side of the highway. Currently, he was still ahead.

Suddenly, he spotted something he didn't want to see, a car broken down in the lane.

Thinking fast, he realized that a semi-truck was running alongside. Todd also realized what he was about to do.

"Oh, Hell No!" he said.

At the last possible second, Jack swung the Charger under the truck's trailer. And keeping his speed even with the trucks pasted the disabled car.

As soon as the car was clear, he swung the Charger back on the shoulder and accelerated off.

_Toe your line and play their game yeah  
Let the anaesthetic cover it all  
Till one day they call your name  
You know it's time for the hammer to fall_

The two cars cleared the traffic and appeared to have a clear road ahead, but that was deceiving. The officer had a trick up his sleeve.

He had radioed ahead to his dispatch and had some backup officers create a roadblock.

_Rich or poor or famous  
For your truth it's all the same (oh no oh no)  
Lock your door the rain is pouring  
Through your window pane (oh no)  
Baby now your struggle's all in vain_

As the cars approach the roadblock, Jack happened to have luck on his side.

A few feet before the barricade was a bump in the road. He decided to go for it.

_For we who grew up tall and proud  
In the shadow of the mushroom cloud  
Convinced our voices can't be heard  
We just wanna scream it louder and louder louder_

What the hell we fighting for?  
Just surrender and it won't hurt at all  
You just got time to say your prayers  
While your waiting for the hammer to hammer to fall

The Charger hit the bump dead on and flew like a kite over the roadblock leaving the officers to deal with the Mustang which had stopped short of the barricade.

_It's gonna fall  
Hammer..you know..hammer to fall  
While you're waiting for the hammer to fall_

Give it to me one more time

**Hammer to Fall by Queen**

The cop that had started the chase now stopped behind the Mustang. He got out of the cruiser and walked over to the driver's side of the Mustang. He knocked on the window.

The window came down and he was surprised by what he saw. Seated behind the wheel was a brunette woman and a blonde woman sat in the passenger seat. They both wore matching blue jumpsuits.

"Umm, ladies I need to see, umm" the officer said.

The driver had lowered the zipper on her suit showing her cleavage.

The officer tried to continue, but kept tripping up.

Finally, he gave up. "Ladies I'm going to let you go but promise me you will slow down."

"Oh, we will officer," the brunette said flirtingly.

After the officer had left, the ladies took off.

"Well, that was degrading. Here I am in a relationship and flirting with another guy," the blonde said.

"You had to do it, Carry. How do you think I feel having to act this way in front of you, my sister? But, it's necessary," the brunette replied.

"Yeah, but I wish we would have been able to keep up with that Charger, Caitlin," Carry said.

"I know, but we will get our chance," Caitlin said to finish the conversion.

Los Angeles, California...

On a long stretch of road, two cars were preparing to take part in a drag race. The younger of the two participants was a blond-haired guy called Craig McKidd. He was driving a red '96 Chevy Impala SS. He nervously looked over at his opponent, who was sitting in a black 1969 Plymouth Roadrunner with a vinyl of a snake on the side.

Behind the wheel of the Roadrunner was a dark-haired man in his mid-40s named Matt Walker. He was wearing a black leather jacket, black silk shirt and blue jeans. A pair of mirrored sunglasses left him looking very menacing indeed.

Matt was getting ready to teach this rookie, as he saw Craig a lesson in drag racing. He had to sharpen his skills for the upcoming Cannonball Run. In some circles, Matt was known as the Trickster, because he knew just about every dirty trick there was in drag racing and pulled just about every one of them to keep an advantage.

Matt adjusted the black leather driving gloves on his hands and revved the engine of the Plymouth as Craig did the same.

"You think you're gonna just blow me into the dust, don't ya?" the young guy in the Impala said. He sounded cocky, but Matt could tell he was nervous. He had every right to be.

"Pretty much, yeah." replied Matt. "Piece of advice, kid. Why don't you just back out now. This race is gonna be a waste of your time and mine.".

"I don't think so." said Craig. "I'm gonna kick your ass in this race."

"Famous last words." Matt replied.

A 26 year old African-American girl in a halter top stepped out in front of the two cars, and got ready to start the race.

Matt and Craig revved their engines.

"Ready!" the girl said.

Matt smiled and inserted a CD into his car's player.

"Set!" the girl yelled.

Craig driver revved his engine.

The girl threw her arms up into the air and yelled "GO!"

The Roadrunner and the Impala roared off the starting line as Matt's song began.

_Hey baby, why don't ya come and ride with me_

_Like a bullet I'm the fastest thing you've ever seen_

_Hey mamma can you hear the monster scream_

_Feel the power riding in my mean machine_

Matt powered down the straight, heading for the first turn which was less than a quarter mile away. The Impala managed to keep pace with him, but he cut it off every time it came close to passing him.

_Just me and my machine out on the highway_

_Just me and my machine I'll take you tonight_

_To the redline_

As the two cars reached the turn, Craig swung the turn a bit too wide, but corrected himself enough to get back on Matt's tail. The Impala came up alongside the Roadrunner as they entered another straightaway.

"Come on, baby!" Craig yelled. "We gotta smoke him."

Craig reached for the button for his nitrous oxide shot and got ready to engage it.

"Uh uh, buddy boy!" said Matt as he reached for his own nitrous button and pressed it. The Roadrunner suddenly accelerated at a high speed.

"Hasta luego, amigo." said Matt as he was propelled forward.

"Here I come!" said Craig as he activated his shot and got on the Roadrunner's tail again.

_Like lighting it's the only way I get my fun_

_Don't stop me I gotta let my motor run_

_Sensation running up and down my spine_

_Celebration streaking past the winning line_

_Just me and my machine out on the highway_

_Just me and my machine I'll take you tonight_

_To the redline_

The Impala came up alongside the Roadrunner. Matt smirked.

"Okay, kid. Chew on this!" he said as he steered his Roadrunner into the side of the Impala.

"HEY!" Craig yelled. "You can't do that!"

Matt laughed as he sideswiped the Impala again, causing it to nearly spin out.

Craig managed to get his car under control again and put his foot down on the gas pedal hard . He managed to overtake Matt.

Matt didn't look like he was sweating it. He let Craig get a good distance away, and then smiled confidently.

_Hey baby, why don't ya come and ride with me_

_Like a bullet I'm the fastest thing you've ever seen_

_Hey mamma can you hear the monster scream_

_Feel the power riding in my mean machine_

_Just me and my machine out on the highway_

_Just me and my machine I'll take you tonight_

_To the redline_

The two cars rounded a turn with Craig in the lead, and up ahead were the two Honda Civics parked ay each side of the road, which marked the finish line. Craig's friends were cheering him on. He gritted his teeth and hit the gas pedal.

But then, Matt suddenly hit his gas pedal hard and came up a little bit beside Craig's car and swerved to hit the tail end of the Impala.

The Impala spun out and drove off to the side.

By the time Craig was able to regain control, Matt had seized the advantage and sped across the finish line.

_To the redline_

_I'll take ya tonight_

_To the redline_

_Redline _

**Redline by Saxon.**

"SHIT" yelled Craig as he pounded his dashboard and came across the line second.

The Roadrunner had stopped, and Craig's friends were jeering Matt, but he couldn't have cared less.

The guy who arranged the race came over and presented Matt with the $1000 he had won.

"I see your reputation is deserved." the guy said.

"Well, it's an illegal race, so who says there are rules to follow?" Matt said, laughing. "I intend to have fun when I enter the Cannonball."

"Yeah, well I hope you get your ass handed to you. Especially as I hear that another guy with a reputation is entering." the organiser said.

Matt took off his sunglasses and looked the man dead in the eye, with a serious expression on his face.

"Who?" he asked.

"They call him 'Stuntman' or something like that." the guy replied.

Matt narrowed his eyes, but then a smile came to his face.

"Guess I will have fun in the race after all." he said, laughing again.

Nearby, Craig had wandered over to a group of the racers who were offering commiserations. One of them, a muscular black man in a red tank top and matching sweatpants, patted him on the shoulder.

"You did a great job, Craig. And trust me, I'm gonna make that 'Trickster' asshole pay for what he did." he said.

Craig smiled. "I appreciate the sentiment, Rob. But I thought you were leaving all this drag stuff behind and going legit."

"I am. But I'm performing one last act of civil disobedience before I do." said Rob Johnson as he smiled. "You ever hear of the Cannonball Run?".

Craig was amazed. "No shit?! You're entering the Cannonball?".

Rob smiled and said "Why do you think I was working on the Firebird for so long?"

He nodded over to a dark green 1973 Pontiac Firebird, with a vinyl of a flaming skull and crossbones on the hood.

"She's all ready to go. And since Mr. Walker there is also entering, it see it my appointed duty to kick his ass for you" Rob said.

"Well, good luck." said Craig as he shook Rob's hand. "I hope you'll walk away with the prize.".

"Thanks, bro." said Rob as he headed for the Firebird.

Somewhere in California...

a GMC Savana van pulled up to a convent. The neebish man in the driver's seat looked at the building, then at the piece of paper in his hand and said "This can't be right."

A few minutes later, he had gotten out of the van and walked into the entrance. As he was looking around, an older nun walked up to him. "Welcome to the Order of Immaculate Chasity." she said. "How many I help you?"

"My name is Lou Nevelle." said the man. "I'm looking for a Sharon Finch. I was told I could find her here. I think I might have made a mistake."

"No, you have not." said the nun. "Please wait here."

With that, she left and entered the convent's library where a brown-haired nun in her thirties was arranging the books on one shelf. "Sister Finch?" asked the older nun. "There's a man here asking for you."

The nun in her thirties walked into the entrance and met with Mr. Nevelle. "Are you Sharon Finch?" he asked.

"It's Sister Finch now." said Sharon. "Why have you come to see me?"

"Have you heard of Thomas Scott?" asked Nevelle.

"He is a well known businessman." said Sharon. "He has made contributions to several causes. Is he the one who sent you?"

"He is." said Nevelle. "Have you heard of the Cannonball Run?"

"I have." said Sharon.

"Well, that's the reason I was sent." said Nevelle. "Mr. Scott was planning on entering a team in the Cannonball and thought that a professional racer would be a good choice. He found out about you and had me track you down. We knew you had become religious after your accident ten years ago, but we didn't think you'd join a nunnery."

"I left my life as a racer behind years ago." said Sharon. "I have found a different calling here. I no longer feel the need to compete with other people to display my skill as a racer."

"Mr. Scott was very insistant on your participation." said Nevelle. "We are prepared to offer you the sum of one hundred thousand dollars if you will race for us."

"I have no use for money here." said Sharon.

"But there are causes your order supports." said Nevelle. "If you would please race for us, we will be assured to donate that hundred grand to those causes."

"You really want me to race for you, don't you?" said Sharon. "Something tells me you're not going to let me refuse your request. If you are that serious about asking me to race, I will do so."

"Thank you." said Nevelle.

"However, I will ask you to abide by your offer and donate the money to one of our charities."

"Then we shall." said Nevelle.

"You can tell Mr. Scott he has a deal." said Sharon.

"Thank you very much, Miss...I mean Sister Finch." said Nevelle. "Now, would you like to see your vehicle?"

"That would be good." said Sharon.

Nevelle led Sharon outside to the van. "It's in the back." he said.

He opened the rear doors of the van. Sharon looked inside. "Is that what I think it is?" she asked.

"Maybe." said Nevelle as he climbed into the van. "Let me bring it outside so you can get a better look at it."

Sharon watched as Nevelle dropped a ramp onto the ground. A few seconds later, an engine started. Then Nevelle rode out of the van on a yellow motorcycle. Unfortunately, he couldn't control it.

Sharon grabbed him as he came out of the van and he stopped. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, shows how much I know about riding these." said Nevelle. "I believe this is the same make you used to ride."

Sharon looked at the Buell badge on the gas tank. "It is." she said. "What model is this, by the way?"

"Um, it's an 1125CR." said Nevelle.

"I think I might need some time to practice with it." said Sharon. "It's been a while since I've actually ridden one of these."

"Don't worry." said Nevelle. "You never forget. It's just like riding a...bike."

Washington D.C.

A tall Caucasian man with brown hair and an Asian woman with black hair walked towards a grey 1987 Buick Grand National GNX. Waiting for them was another Caucasian man with blond hair and a handlebar moustache.

"Mr. Harvey, we presume?" asked the tall man.

"That's me." replied the blond man

"I'm Agent John White. This is Agent Melissa Wong." said White as they shook hands.

"I see you were serious about using the Cannonball as cover to get me to Ponti's trial in New York." said Harvey.

"It was the best cover we could think of." said Agent Wong. "We don't have to worry about being arrested as we have our credentials and our superiors are fully prepared to vouch for us in case of any mishaps with the law.".

"We are aware of the danger you are in, Mr. Harvey." said Agent White. "We just want to confirm if you are indeed willing to risk your life.".

"You bet I am. Especially if it means putting Ponti away." said Harvey, with a touch of anger. "After the son-of-a-bitch killed my brother I swore I'd take him down. I used to be his top hitman, so I did entertain ideas of arranging a little 'accident' for him. But then I thought it would be much more satisfying to see him live out the rest of this century in the big house."

"Alright. Then we assure you, we will keep you safe until we reach New York." said Agent Wong. "It is believed that Mr. Ponti has put out a hit on you, so we may well be attacked. But the NSC has informed us that they have put an undercover team into the race to protect us. But we will still keep on our toes.".

"Right." said Harvey. "So, are we good to go?".

"Good to go, indeed." said White as he opened the door of the GNX. "The Bureau handpicked the two of us due to our evasive and tactical driving skills, so you have nothing to worry about.".

"Okay. I'm ready. Let's do it." said Harvey.

Flagstaff, Arizona

A young, dark-skinned man by the name of Johnny DeVera sped down a street in the city behind the wheel of a tricked-out Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder. He was also making his way to the starting line of the Cannonball.

He suddenly heard the loud sound of heavy metal music playing over a hi-tech stereo. Before he knew it, a black Dodge Ram Van cut in front of him and forced him to get on the brakes.

"Shit!" he yelled.

The van came to a stop at some traffic lights and Johnny pulled up alongside it. He looked over and groaned as he saw who the occupants of the van were.

It was two troublemakers of his acquaintance by the name of A.J. Franklin and George Walsh; a pair of idiots who gave rednecks a bad name. Right now, both of them were laughing.

A.J., who was in the drivers' seat, rolled down the window and whooped.

"Hey, DeVera! You still serious about racing that stupid crackerjack toy of yours in the Cannonball?" he asked.

"Either speak louder or turn your damn Metallica CD down, Franklin." said Johnny as he rolled his window down. "You're even harder to understand than ever.".

George reached over and turned their radio down.

"That was Slipknot, not Metallica." George said. "You need to show some respect for rock acts, DeVera. Oh, I forgot, you're into that hippity-hop shit.".

"If you took 'rap' and added a 'c' to the beginning of it, you'd get our exact opinion of it." said A.J.

"Yeah yeah." said Johnny dismissively. "So, you two are entering the race too.".

"You bet your scrawny ass, bubba." said George. "We're gonna show you once and for all that American vehicles are more reliable that those tuner pieces of shit.".

"Yeah, we could toast them in any race." said A.J.

"You wanna put your money where your mouthes are?" asked Johnny. "I bet you the title to my car that I can get across the finish line before you.".

"You serious?" asked A.J.

"Hell yeah." said Johnny. "It would delight me to become the new owner of that oversized garbage compactor you drive if I win. I'll enjoy feeding it to a crusher.".

"That was just what we were thinking of doing to that rice rocket." said George.

"So, do we have a deal?" asked Johnny.

"You bet your ass." said A.J.

"Okay, then.' said Johnny. "Let's see a little taster of what you can do at the next green light. On three.".

"Right." said A.J. as he revved the engine of the van.

The light turned green.

But then, Johnny hurriedly said "123, go." and floored the accelerator, getting far ahead of the van before A.J. and George knew what had happened.

"Goddamn grease monkey!" said A.J. as he took off after the tuner car.

San Diego, California

In his office, police captain Tom Reynolds looked in anger at the newspaper he had sitting on his desk.

"So, the Cannonball is back." he sneered. "Well, I can assure those lead-footed assholes I'll do my best to nail them to the wall.".

He turned to one of his sergeants who were standing nearby.

"Call in all our best vehicle officers. When the Cannonball starts, we are gonna kick some ass and take plenty of names." Reynolds said.

"But sir, what about that rumor we heard that there are FBI agents in the race?" asked the sergeant.

"Bullshit!" said Reynolds. "These guys will use any excuse to try and get away with moving violations. Well, this is one guy they won't get the better of. Now make those arrangements!"

"Yes, sir!" said the sergeant.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's Note: I would like to thank BKelly and Turbo Man for the character intros they did.


	6. Viva Las Vegas

Chapter 5: Viva Las Vegas

The Las Vegas Strip- Las Vegas, Nevada

The Charger cruised slowly down the Strip. The neon lights from the hotels and casinos reflected off of the black car. The evening sun was slowly disappearing from sight.

As the Charger moved down the famous street through traffic, music could be heard from within.

_Bright light city gonna set my soul  
Gonna set my soul on fire  
Got a whole lot of money thats ready to burn,  
So get those stakes up higher  
Theres a thousand pretty women waitin out there  
And theyre all livin devil may care  
And Im just the devil with love to spare  
Viva las vegas, viva las vegas_

The other people competing in the Cannonball decided to follow the Charger to the starting destination.

_How I wish that there were more  
Than the twenty-four hours in the day  
cause even if there were forty more  
I wouldnt sleep a minute away  
Oh, theres black jack and poker and the roulette wheel  
A fortune won and lost on evry deal  
All you needs a strong heart and a nerve of steel  
Viva las vegas, viva las vegas_

A gas station sat at the corner of one of the intersections.

Jack slowly pulled the Charger off the road and into the station.

The Mustang decided to follow them in. The others continued on.

"Hey, do you want anything? I'm going to go inside and get a drink," Todd said to Jack.

"Yeah, get me a Bud. I'll drink it later," Jack said.

_Viva las vegas with you neon flashin  
And your one armbandits crashin  
All those hopes down the drain  
Viva las vegas turnin day into nighttime  
Turnin night into daytime  
If you see it once  
Youll never be the same again_

Todd got out of the car and went inside the gas station. As he did, Jack got out and began to put gas inside the car.

Meanwhile, Carry and Caitlin pulled in behind the Charger.

"Hey, that's Todd!" Carry exclaimed when she saw Todd as he walked into the store.

"So, that's the guy that's stolen my little sister's heart," Caitlin jokingly said.

"I'll be right back. You alright by yourself?" Carry asked.

Caitlin nodded in response.

_Im gonna keep on the run  
Im gonna have me some fun  
If it costs me my very last dime  
If I wind up broke up well  
Ill always remember that I had a swingin time  
Im gonna give it evrything Ive got  
Lady luck please let the dice stay hot  
Let me shout a seven with evry shot  
Viva las vegas, viva las vegas,  
Viva, viva las vegas _

**Viva Las Vegas by Elvis Presley**

Todd looked the display.

_Diet or Regular? _He thought to himselfas he looked around at the pop bottles.

"Can you hurry it up, dude? I've got a party to get to," Carry said to the guy she thought was taking too long.

Todd thought he had heard the woman's voice before. But, he shrugged it off and turned around to respond.

However, he was surprised to see who was standing there. "Carry, what are you doing here?" he asked puzzled.

"My sister and I are entering the Cannonball. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Jack and I are doing the same," he responded.

At that same moment, Caitlin entered the store. "Come on, sis, we got to get a move on," she said.

"Ok, be right there. So, I guess I'll see you guys at the pre-race party then?" she asked.

"Definitely," Todd responded.

Carry kissed Todd goodbye and headed out to the Mustang. The car took off soon after.

_This is going to be a lot more fun than I thought, _he said to himself as he walked out the store with the drinks.

Starting line....

Hank Miller and Bill Wilburn awaited the arrival of the team with James Harvey on it.

As the GNX pulled up in front of the hotel, both men headed towards it.

Agent White rolled down his window.

"You've been debriefed, Agent White?" asked Bill.

"Yes, sir, we have." said White. "Mr. Harvey will be safe in our hands.".

"Good to know." said Bill. "This is Mr. Miller, the Cannonball organizer. He'll give the pre-race address later tonight when the other competitors arrive."

"Is there any more information on this undercover team you brought in for our protection, sir?" asked Agent Wong.

"He's a guy called Jack Williams. He's known as the Stuntman." announced Hank. "You can't miss him. He drives a rather distinctive Dodge Charger."

"Thanks for the intel." said White. "Any word on the kind of nasties we'll be up against?"

"Not so far." said Bill. "Knowing Ponti, he'll have no qualms about throwing all kinds of nutcases into the mix. But I'm sure it'll be nothing you guys and Williams can't handle."

"Okay, guys, you can park your car now and come on in." said Hank.

"Thanks." said White as he headed for a parking space.

Suddenly, the black van roared past him and into the vacant space.

A.J. rudely honked the horn at White.

"Hey, learn to drive, buddy!" he yelled sarcastically.

"Friggin' rednecks." mumbled James as he got a good lock at A.J. and George.

The GNX pulled into another nearby space. As they did, Johnny's Spyder pulled in next to them. He had noticed the van drivers' rudeness, and looked over at the undercover Federal agents.

Both groups got out of their cars.

"I must apologize for those jerks in the van." Johnny said.

"What are you apologizing for?" asked Agent Wong. "You're not the one who cut us off."

"It's just that they're from the same town as I am, so I'm afraid that it will reflect badly on it." Johnny said.

James got a look at the Spyder. "I see you're into that 'Fast and the Furious' stuff."

"Yeah. Believe it or not, those movies were a pretty accurate description of the scene. Real street racers know their cars and know how to drive." said Johnny.

"Well, since you showed us good manners, we wish you luck in the race." said Agent White.

"Same to you too." said Johnny as he shook hands with White.

A short time later, all the other racers had shown up at the starting line, had parked, and got ready to take in the pre-race entertainment.

Later that evening...

"So, Carry and her sister are in the race?" asked Jack as he sat at the table drinking the Budweiser Todd had bought him earlier.

"Yeah. I put on a brave face, but I'm really worried." Todd said. "I hope that she and Caitlin will make it through alright."

"Judging by how they handled that Mustang, they should have no trouble." said Jack. "You teach her a few tricks of the trade?"

"Actually, Caitlin's the more mechanically minded one of the two." said Todd.

"If you spent less time eyeing up your competition and more time planning your course of action, you may win this race, kid." a voice said.

Jack and Todd turned and saw Matt Hunter standing near them. Jack snorted a little.

"Well, if it isn't the Trickster." he said.

"And the Stuntman." said Matt. "Quite a reunion."

"You two old friends?" asked Todd.

"More sort of rivals." said Jack. "Matt here was never much of a follower of rules."

"Well, I told the truth when I said I didn't get into the racing scene to be a golden boy." said Matt. "But I do wish you luck in this race, Jack. You're certainly gonna need it."

Jack smiled a bit. "It's gonna be a pleasure tanning your hide in this race, Hunter." he said.

"Not if I do it first." said Rob as he came over. He sneered at Matt. "You running your mouth again, Hunter?"

"What's it to ya, pal?" asked Matt.

"I'm gonna whip your ass for my buddy, Craig, back in L.A.". said Rob.

"Oh yeah, I saw your car back there." said Matt. "Word to the wise, bro. Don't enter this race with some slow ass Firebird and expect to win with it."

"Hey, the Firebird could wipe that smirk off your face any day." said Rob.

"Hey, hey, guys." said Todd as he stood up. "Can't we just wish each other luck in the race and leave it at that? I'm sure we're all itching to win. But there's no point in starting fights."

"Okay." said Matt. He turned back to face Jack. "See you in the race."

"I'm looking forward to it." said Jack.

The Savana van drove into Vegas. In the back, Sharon was inspecting her equipment. She had changed out of her habit and into yellow motorcycle leathers.

"This is probably bringing back some memories." said Nevelle.

"Some good, some bad." said Sharon as hung a small cross around her neck.

"How's this for irony?" asked Nevelle. "You're a nun visiting Sin City."

"Thanks for the reminder." said Sharon. "I'll be doing my best to avoid the temptations of the city, but I have help."

"Think he'll be helping you in the race?" asked Nevelle.

"He's gotten me this far." said Sharon.

"We're almost there." said Nevelle. "Are you sure you're up to this?"

"I have the skills I've picked up," said Sharon "the people who need this money to help them, and our father watching over me. I think I'm good to go."

"Good to hear." said Nevelle. "Ready to go?"

"Always." said Sharon as the van stopped. She put on her helmet and opened the rear doors. She started her Buell and rode out.

Up on the stage, the band was getting ready to play.

"Okay, everybody." the MC announced. "Please welcome the first of the bands who are gonna play for us. The one, the only, Survivor!"

The crowd applauded.

Agent Wong looked surprised.

"Survivor?" she asked.

"There is more to them than just 'Eye of The Tiger' you know." said James.

"As long as they don't do that sappy ass 'Search Is Over' song, I'll be happy." said George at a nearby table.

Jimi Jamison stepped up to the mic. "Okay, here we go! The Cannonball will take you from coast-to-coast, so here's an appropriate song. 1, 2, 3, 4!"

The band started the song.

_The night's alive with wind and fire,  
We telegraph our heart's desire, _  
_Though the night -- with our eyes, _

_  
Wheels are turnin' -- fast and hard,  
Hearts are burnin' on the boulevard,  
Hear them pound -- young and proud,  
It's the American Heartbeat. _

_  
Chart the stars and head out for the action,  
Hit the streets and find some satisfaction._

It's the American Heartbeat,  
The American Heartbeat,  
It's the American Heartbeat --  
Oh, the American Heartbeat

_The stage is set, the roles are chosen,  
The lights grow hot at the midnight's closin'  
In at last, it comes so fast, _

_  
Poundin' harder as the midnight's striking,  
It hits us like a bolt of lightning,  
But deeper down it's the sound of the American Heartbeat._

_  
So chart the stars and head out for the action,  
Hit the streets and find some satisfaction. _

_It's the American Heartbeat - fast and loud_

_The American Heartbeat -young and proud_

_American Heartbeat_

_Oh, the American Heartbeat_

_It's the American Heartbeat (American Heartbeat)_

_The American Heartbeat (American)_

_American Heartbeat_

_Oh, the American Heartbeat_

_American Heartbeat_

_It's the American Heartbeat_

_American Heartbeat_

_Oh, the American Heartbeat_

_It's the American Heartbeat (American Heartbeat)_

_The American Heartbeat (American)_

_American Heartbeat_

_Oh, the American Heartbeat_

**American Heartbeat by Survivor.**

The crowd applauded. Carry and Caitlin cheered heartily.

"Now that's some great music." Caitlin said.

"Let's hope there'll be some more to come." said Carry.

Hank addressed the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have another band for your listening pleasure. They rocked pretty hard through the nineties, then they were gone, but now they're back. Coming to us from Tempe, Arizona, ladies and gentlemen, the Gin Blossoms!"

The crowd cheered. Lead singer Robin Wilson approached the microphone while brandishing a guitar. "I kind of know what you're going through." he said. "I just spent the last couple of hours playing 'Midnight Club'."

He counted down, then he and Jesse Valenzuela started on their guitars with the band quickly joining in. Robin then started to sing.

_So, tell me do you think it'll be alright,_

_if I could just crash here tonight?_

_You can see I'm in no shape for driving._

_Anyway, I've got no place to go._

_And you know it might not be that bad._

_You were the best I'd ever had._

_If I hadn't blown the whole thing years ago,_

_I may not be alone._

_Tomorrow, we can drive around this town._

_And let the cops chase us around._

_The past is gone, but something might be found,_

_to take its place._

_Hey jealousy._

_Hey jealousy._

_Hey jealousy._

_Hey jealousy._

_You can trust me not to think,_

_and not to sleep around._

_If you don't expect too much from me,_

_you might not be let down._

_'Cause all I really want is to be with you,_

_and feel like I matter too._

_If I hadn't blown the whole thing years ago,_

_I might be here with you._

_Tomorrow, we can drive around this town,_

_and let the cops chase us around._

_The past is gone, but something might be found,_

_to take its place._

_Hey jealousy._

_Tomorrow, we can drive around this town,_

_and let the cops chase us around._

_The past is gone, but something might be found,_

_to take its place._

_Hey jealousy._

_Hey jealousy._

_Hey jealousy._

_Hey jealousy._

_So, tell me do you think it'll be alright,_

_if I could just crash here tonight?_

_You can see I'm in no shape for driving._

_Anyway, I've got no place to go._

_And you know it might not be that bad._

_You were the best I'd ever had._

_If I hadn't blown the whole thing years ago,_

_I may not be alone._

_Tomorrow, we can drive around this town,_

_and let the cops chase us around._

_The past is gone, but something might be found,_

_to take its place._

_Hey jealousy._

_Hey jealousy._

_I'm searching through my heart._

_There's only one thing I couldn't start._

**Hey Jealousy by the Gin Blossoms.**

The crowd cheered as the band walked off stage.

"Give them one more hand, folks," Hank said as he once again stepped to the mic.

"Well, before we continue, I would like to take the time to welcome you to the Cannonball Run 2009 and explain the rules to this years running. The basics are the same, get from one location to another before everyone else. This year that would be from Las Vegas to the White House in Washington D.C. The authorities in the states you will pass through have been notified of the race and are expected to not give you any problems. The only other rules you need to know is the prize money," Hank addressed the crowd.

The crowd cheered in response.

"The prize money this year is $500 million dollars, a Cannonball Run record amount. So, I wish you the best of luck and, without further or due, please welcome an artist whose BAT OUT OF HELL albums have sold like hotcakes. A guy whose name is not to be confused with the entrée.

MEAT LOAF!" Hank finished as he walked off the stage.

A band appeared on stage with a mini orchestra behind them. In the center of the stage with a large older man in a black tuxedo.

A piano started to play.

_And I would do anything for love,  
I'd run right into hell and back.  
I would do anything for love,  
I'll never lie to you and that's a fact._

_But I'll never forget the way you feel right now, oh no, no way.  
And I would do anything for love,  
But I won't do that,  
No I won't do that._

Anything for love.  
Oh I would do anything for love,  
I would do anything for love,  
But I won't do that.  
Ah! No I won't do that!

In the crowd, several guys and girls started to dance together. Todd and Carry were one of those couples. As Meatloaf sang Todd was mouthing the words to Carry.

All of the sudden the tempo of the song picked up and the lights on the stage lit up.

_And some days it don't come easy,  
And some days it don't come hard,  
Some days it don't come at all, and these are the days that never end_

_And some nights you're breathing fire.  
And some nights you're carved in ice.  
Some nights you're like nothing I've ever seen before or will again._

_And maybe I'm crazy.  
Oh it's crazy and it's true.  
I know you can save me, no one else can save me now but you._

_As long as the wheels are turning.  
As long as the fires are burning.  
As long as your prayers are coming true, you better believe it!_

_That I would do anything for love,  
And you know it's true and that's a fact.  
I would do anything for love,  
And there'll never be no turning back._

But I'll never do it better than I do it with you, so long, so long.  
And I would do anything for love,  
Oh, I would do anything for love,  
I would do anything for love,  
But I won't do that.  
No, no, no, I won't do.....

I would do anything for love.  
Anything you've been dreaming of.  
But I just won't do that!  
[x3]

But I'll never stop dreaming of you,  
Every night of my life.  
No way.

And I would do anything for love.  
Oh I would do anything for love.  
Oh I would do anything for love.  
But I won't do that.  


As Meat Loaf finished, an older woman with brunette hair walked out on stage behind him and continued the song. The crowd cheered as she started to sing.

_[Girl]  
Will you raise me up, will you help me down?  
Will you get me right out of this godforsaken town?  
Will you make it all a little less cold?  
_  
_[Boy]  
I can do that. I can do that._

[Girl]  
Will you hold me sacred?  
Will you hold me tight?  
Can you colorize my life I'm so sick of black and white!  
Can you make it all a little less old?  
  
_[Boy]  
I can do that. I can do that.  
Oh no no I can do that!_

[Girl]  
Will you make me some magic with your own two hands?  
Can you build an emerald city with these grains of sand?  
Can you give me something I can take home?

[Boy]  
I can do that! I can do that!

[Girl]  
Will you cater to every fantasy I've got?  
Will you hose me down with holy water, if I get too hot? Hot!  
Will you take me places I've never known?

[Boy]  
Now I can do that! Oh oh now, I can do that!

[Girl]  
After awhile you'll forget everything.  
It was a brief interlude  
And a midsummer nights fling,  
And you'll see that it's time to move on.

[Boy]  
I won't do that. No, I won't do that.

[Girl}

I know the territory, I've been around,  
It'll all turn to dust and we'll all fall down,  
Sooner or later, you'll be screwing around.  


When she finished the line, she stopped. For a couple of minutes, they just stared at each other.

"What is she doing, Jack?" Todd asked having not seen Meat Loaf before.

"It's part of the act. Watch," he responded.

Meat Loaf then raised his hand and put his finger briefly on her lips as if to say to be quiet.

Then he continued the song.

_  
[Boy]  
I won't do that. No, I won't do that._

As he finished the last line he continued into the next one._  
_  
_Anything for love,  
Oh, I would do anything for love,  
I would do anything for love,  
But I won't do that.  
No, I won't do that._

**I Would Do Anything for Love (But I Won't Do That) by Meat Loaf**

After he finished, Meat Loaf hugged the woman. "Patti Russo, ladies and gentlemen," he said to the crowd.

Carry turned to her sister confused. "Who's Patti Russo?" she asked.

"She is a backup singer for Meat Loaf and she used to sing the female lead vocals for a lot of his concerts a long time ago," Caitlin responded.

Meanwhile, Meat Loaf and his band started the next song.

As he walked back out to the center of the stage, he removed his black tuxedo coat and put on a white one. Patti also joined him on stage this time wearing a blonde wig.

_Boy:  
I remember every little thing  
As if it happened only yesterday  
Parking by the lake  
And there was not another car in sight  
And I never had a girl  
Looking any better than you did  
And all the kids at school  
They were wishing they were me that night_

_And now our bodies are oh so close and tight  
It never felt so good, it never felt so right  
And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife  
C'mon! Hold on tight!  
C'mon! Hold on tight!_

_(Boy and Girl Together)_

_Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night  
I can see paradise by the dashboard light_

_Girl:  
Ain't no doubt about it  
We were doubly blessed  
Cause we were barely seventeen  
And we were barely dressed_

_Ain't no doubt about it  
Baby got to go and shout it  
Ain't no doubt about it  
We were doubly blessed_

_Boy:  
Cause we were barely seventeen  
And we were barely dressed_

_Baby doncha hear my heart  
You got it drowning out the radio  
I've been waiting so long  
For you to come along and have some fun_

_And I gotta let ya know  
No you're never gonna regret it  
So open up your eyes I got a big surprise  
It'll feel all right  
Well I wanna make your motor run_

_(Boy and Girl together)_

_And now our bodies are oh so close and tight  
It never felt so good, it never felt so right  
And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife  
C'mon! Hold on tight!  
C'mon! Hold on tight!_

_Though it's cold and lonley in the deep dark night  
I can see paradise by the dashboard light  
Paradise by the dashboard light_

_You got to do what you can  
And let Mother Nature do the rest  
Ain't no doubt about it  
We were doubly blessed  
Cause we were barely seventeen  
And we were barely--_

_We're gonna go all the way tonight  
We're gonna go allt he way  
An tonight's the night..._

At this point, a radio broadcast started to play over the loud speakers. It sounded like a baseball game. On stage, Meat Loaf and Patti started acting like a couple making love.

"What the hell is going on?" Johnny asked. Rob answer, "They are playing around. It's acting."

_Radio Broadcast:  
Ok, here we go, we got a real pressure cooker  
going here, two down, nobody on, no score,  
bottom of the ninth, there's the wind-up and  
there it is, a line shot up the middle, look  
at him go. This boy can really fly!  
He's rounding first and really turning it on  
now, he's not letting up at all, he's gonna  
try for second; the ball is bobbled out in center,  
and here comes the throw, and what a throw!  
He's gonna slide in head first, here he comes, he's out!  
No, wait, safe--safe at second base, this kid really  
makes things happen out there.  
Batter steps up to the plate, here's the pitch--  
he's going, and what a jump he's got, he's trying  
for third, here's the throw, it's in the dirt--  
safe at third! Holy cow, stolen base!  
He's taking a pretty big lead out there, almost  
daring him to try and pick him off. The pitcher  
glance over, winds up, and it's bunted, bunted  
down the third base line, the suicide squeeze in on!  
Here he comes, squeeze play, it's gonna be close,  
here's the throw, there's the play at the plate,  
holy cow, I think he's gonna make it!_

As the broadcast played, Patti and Meat acted out the metaphor of "the bases". At one point, Meat lifted Patti on his shoulders and grabbed her butt.

As the broadcast came to an end however, Patti pushed Meat away from her and he stumbled backward.

_Girl:  
Stop right there!  
I gotta know right now!  
Before we go any further--!_

_Do you love me?  
Will you love me forever?  
Do you need me?  
Will you never leave me?  
Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life?  
Will you take me away and will you make me your wife?  
Do you love me!?  
Will you love me forever!?  
Do you need me!?  
Will you never leave me!?  
Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life!?  
Will you take me away and will you make me your wife!?  
I gotta know right now  
Before we go any further  
Do you love me!!!?  
Will you love me forever!!!?_

_Boy:  
Let me sleep on it  
Baby, baby let me sleep on it  
Let me sleep on it  
And I'll give you my answer in the morning_

_Let me sleep on it  
Baby, baby let me sleep on it  
Let me sleep on it  
And I'll give you my answer in the morning_

_Let me sleep on it  
Baby, baby let me sleep on it  
Let me sleep on it  
And I'll give you my answer in the morning_

As Meat went through his lines, he came behind Patti and pulled her hair so her come her him.

However, when his part ended, Patti turned around getting loose and continued the song.

_Girl:  
I gotta know right now!  
Do you love me?  
Will you love me forever?  
Do you need me?  
Will you never leave me?  
Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life?  
Will you take me away and will you make me your wife?  
I gotta know right now!  
Before we go any further  
Do you love me?  
And will you love me forever?_

As she repeated each question, Meat nodded his head accordingly.

Then he continued on.

_Boy:  
Let me sleep on it  
Baby, baby let me sleep on it  
Let me sleep on it  
And I'll give you my answer in the morning  
Let me sleep on it!!!_

Now Patti and Meat began going back and forth as the song build up more.

_Girl:  
Will you love me forever? _

_Boy:  
Let me sleep on it!!! _

_Girl:  
Will you love me forever!!!_

Suddenly Meat just couldn't take it anymore, he jumped at the next verse.

_Boy:  
I couldn't take it any longer  
Lord I was crazed  
And when the feeling came upon me  
Like a tidal wave  
I started swearing to my god and on my mother's grave  
That I would love you to the end of time  
I swore that I would love you to the end of time!_

Now they started to sing together.

_So now I'm praying for the end of time  
To hurry up and arrive  
Cause if I gotta spend another minute with you  
I don't think that I can really survive  
I'll never break my promise or forget my vow  
But God only knows what I can do right now  
I'm praying for the end of time  
It's all that I can do  
Praying for the end of time, so I can end my time with you!!!_

Now only the piano was playing. Meat and Patti then started repeating the following lines.

_Boy:  
It was long ago and it was far away  
and it was so much better than it is today_

_Girl:  
It never felt so good  
It never felt so right  
And we were glowing like  
A metal on the edge of a knife_

**Paradise by the Dashboard Light by Meat Loaf**

At one point, they started whispering the lines. Then they stopped.

Then the band erupted as the two started repeated the lines as they had done earlier.

As the two finished, they embraced each other once again as Patti removed the wig. They then both took a bow.

"Thank you Ladies and Gentleman," Meat Loaf said as he walked off the stage.

At this point every thought the night was over, several of the teams started walking around the hotel.

Sharon walked around with Nevelle.

"So, what did you think of Meat Loaf?" asked Nevelle.

"Always a show stopper." said Sharon. "Although, I'm still wondering what 'that' is."

"What do you mean?" asked Nevelle.

"I would do anything for love, but I won't do that." said Sharon.

"Didn't you hear at the end of the song?" asked Nevelle. "She sings 'Sooner or later, you'll be screwing around.' and he sings 'I won't do that.'"

"I know, but he says he won't do that long before she gets to her requests." said Sharon.

"Okay." said Nevelle. "So, how about those Gin Blossoms?"

"Just like I remember them." said Sharon. "I used to listen to the alt-rock station before my races."

"Really?" asked Nevelle. "I took my wife to a Cranberries concert on our first date."

"Oh yeah, they did some great songs." said Sharon. "I wish they'd get back together."

"Actually, Dolores said that's not an impossibility." said Nevelle.

"Ah, good to hear." said Sharon.

Rob had begun a conversion with Johnny, since he reminded him of Craig.

"Cool concert huh?" Rob said.

"Yeah, but what's with the baseball references in the other Meat Loaf song?" Johnny asked.

"Well, they are metaphors for the different point in making love," Rob responded.

Johnny stared in amazement. "Really? I didn't know that."

"Figures you wouldn't," Matt said as he passed by.

Rob just gave him a look.

Suddenly, Hank came back to the stage.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, and fellow Cannonballers. I have one more surprise for you."

As Hank talked, the outline of two men could be seen behind the stage. One had a guitar, the other was seated at a drum set.

"I'm proud to welcome one of favorite bands of all-time from England, QUEEN!!"

Hank exited the stage as Brian May walked out with his guitar and started to play softly the intro to a song, and sing as well.

He then sat down on one of two stools that were on the stage.

_Here we stand or here we fall  
History won't care at all  
Make the bed light the light  
Lady Mercy won't be home tonight_

As the next verse began, Roger Taylor, the drummer, joined in singing with Brian.

_You don't waste no time at all  
Don't hear the bell but you answer the call  
It comes to you as to us all  
We're just waiting  
For the hammer to fall_

As the two started to quietly sing and play the song another man entered the stage.

He had brown hair and little beard and mustache.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Paul Rodgers," Brian said to introduce Paul.

Paul thanked Brian and continued the song.

_Oh ev'ry night and every day  
A little piece of you is falling away  
But lift your face the Western Way  
Build your muscles as your body decays_

The trio then sang the chorus.

_Toe your line and play their game yeah  
Let the anaesthetic cover it all  
Till one day they call your name  
You know it's time for the hammer to fall_

The song slowly began to pick up tempo as Brian started playing a short solo.

As he hit the last note, he held it. The crowd erupted.

Then the band just started to rock. The light flashed on.

_Rich or poor or famous  
For your truth it's all the same (oh no oh no)  
Lock your door the rain is pouring  
Through your window pane (oh no)  
Baby now your struggle's all in vain_

_For we who grew up tall and proud  
In the shadow of the mushroom cloud  
Convinced our voices can't be heard  
We just wanna scream it louder and louder louder_

_What the hell we fighting for?  
Just surrender and it won't hurt at all  
You just got time to say your prayers  
While your waiting for the hammer to hammer to fall_

_It's gonna fall  
Hammer..you know..hammer to fall  
While you're waiting for the hammer to fall_

Give it to me one more time

**Hammer to Fall by Queen with Paul Rodgers**

The group finished the song and received an unbelievable applause.

"Thank You. I'm going to tell you a story now and I need your help," Paul said as he addressed the crowd.

Brian then started to play the guitar intro for a song.

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-woha_

_There she stood in the street  
smilin' from her head to her feet;  
I said, "Hey, what is this?  
Now maybe, baby,  
maybe she's in need of a kiss."  
I said, "Hey, what's your name?  
Maybe we can see things the same.  
"Now don't you wait, or hesitate.  
Let's move before they raise the parking rate."_

_All right now, baby, it's a-all right now.  
All right now, baby, it's a-all right now.  
(Let me tell you now)  
I took her home to my place,  
Watchin' every move on her face;  
She said, "Look, what's your game?  
Are you tryin' to put me to shame?"  
I said "Slow, don't go so fast, don't you think that love can last?"  
She said, "Love, Lord above,  
now you're tryin' to trick me in love."  
All right now, baby, it's a-all right now.  
All right now, baby, it's a-all right now _

**All Right Now performed by Queen with Paul Rodgers originally done by Free.**

The band finished and slowly moved off stage to the cheers of the crowd.

Hank meanwhile came back up to address the crowd once more.

"Well, that will do it for the concert. Thanks again to Survivor, Gin Blossoms, Meat Loaf, and Paul Rodgers with Queen for performing tonight. And I wish all of you the best of luck. Remember the race begins tomorrow at noon."

The crowd applauded and moved to their rooms for the night.

This race was going to be a challenge.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's Note: Wow! Long chapter. I want to say that I don't not own the rights to the songs. I wish I did but, I don't and I want to thank Turbo Man and Bkelly again for their help.


	7. The Explosive Start

Chapter 6: The Explosive Start

A hill outside of the Vegas Strip

The sun was just beginning to rise. The Charger's silhouette casted a shadow on the desert floor.

Jack sat on the hood of his car and just looked out at the rising sun. His sunglasses deflexed the sun.

The windows were open and Lynyrd Skynyrd's Tuesday's Gone played in the background.

_Flashback_

"Jack, are you sure you want to run this race?"

"Well, I want to finish what I started and this is the only way, Jo. Besides if I win, the prize money would help with the expenses with Dale," Jack said.

The year was 1994. Jack was inside his house, an older house, talking to his best friend and wife Joann.

"Well, just promise me you'll be careful?"

"Hey, I'm the best there is. I think I know what I'm doing."

The two moved closer and embraced each other.

Jo moved in and whispered in Jack's ear. "My own little Stuntman."

_End of Flashback_

As the song came to an end, Jack took the drink he had in his hand and raised it up.

_This one is for you Jo _he quietly said then he got back into the car and headed back to the starting line.

Meanwhile not far from the Vegas Strip, Katie sped along and pulled off the road at a motel.

In front of the motel, two other cars sat.

She was currently on the phone.

"Now, you understand that they must be eliminated and no witnesses left behind?" she said.

A male voice responded, "I do. And trust me; I have a way to get rid of your problem."

As Kate finished the call, she walked into the motel room where two men sat waiting for her.

One of the men was wearing a black suit; the other had one a white one.

"Ok, the trucker is in. That makes seven assassins total."

"Well, what do you want us to do now?" the man in the black suit who was seated at the desk asked.

"I want you and Harry to follow the racers to make sure everything goes according to plan. That way I have two people keeping an eye on that Stuntman bastard. Understand Frank?" she said to the guy.

"Yes. But, why did you say 'I have two people'?"

Kate laughed a little. "Because I have a plant in the race. A hired gun so to say."

Frank nodded.

The three of them then left the motel room and headed off to their prospective spots to watch the race.

Starting line...

Matt checked to make sure that his Roadrunner was loaded for nitrous, just in case it was needed.

"Try not to cheat so early on." said Rob who was nearby, checking his tire pressure.

Matt responded by giving him the finger.

"How witty." Rob sarcastically replied. Rob got into the Firebird and said "This is for you, Craig."

Agents White and Wong were finishing off packing some food for the journey into their GNX.

James approached and said "So, this is it. I hope the Stuntman over there can keep up."

"You'll find Mr. Williams to be a man of many talents from what I've heard." said Wong.

The loudest sound was the revving of the engine of Walsh and Franklin's van.

Nearby, Johnny looked at them in disgust.

"Those two assholes are never happy unless they're being loud and obnoxious." he said.

"You're damn right." said Caitlin as she and Carry got ready to get into their Mustang. "That makes me glad we have a better taste in men".

"I'm glad to hear it." said Johnny. "Good luck in the race, ladies. I'll try and go easy on you on the road.".

Carry raised an eyebrow. "Who says you'll be so hot? Todd learned quite a few tricks from Jack. And Jack's no novice.".

"Well, I just intend to do my best." said Johnny. "That's all anyone can do, isn't it?".

As the racers pulled their vehicles up to the starting line, Todd turned to Jack.

"So, the guys in the Buick are who we're looking out for?" he asked.

"That's right." said Jack as he reached under his seat and pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"It's tuned to their frequency. The two agents are two of the Bureau's best drivers, but we have to help them out if things get really nasty which I have a feeling they will."

Hank Miller stepped up to the podium overlooking the cars. He was holding a green, rolled-up flag.

He pointed the flag at the racing vehicles and they all revved their engines.

He unrolled the flag and waved it, signaling the start of the race.

"GO!" he yelled.

The racers whooped and cheered as they roared off on the road to glory.

In the Mustang, Carry inserted a CD and a great rock 'n roll song started to play.

_One heart angel_

_One cool devil_

_Your mind on the fantasy_

_Livin on the ecstasy_

_Give it all, give it, _

_Give it what you got_

_Come on give it all a lot_

_Pick it up move it_

_Give it to the spot_

_Your mind on fantasy_

_Livin on ecstasy_

_Runaway Train_

_(Running right off the track)_

_Runaway Train_

_(Running right off the track)_

_Runaway Train_

_(Running right off the track)_

_Yeah the Runaway Train_

_(Running right off the track)_

_One hot ringin' bell_

_Old school rebel_

_A ten for the revelry_

_Diamond of the agency_

_Shake it, Shake it_

_Take it to the spot_

_You know she make it really hot_

_Get it on, get it up_

_Come on give it all you got_

_Your mind on fantasy_

_Livin on the ecstasy_

_Runaway Train_

_(Running right off the track)_

_Yeah the Runaway Train yeah_

_(Running right off the track)_

_On the Runaway Train_

_(Running right off the track)_

_Runaway Train_

_(Running right off the track)_

_One hot southern belle_

_Son of a devil_

_A school boy spelling bee_

_A school girl with a fantasy_

_One hot ringin' bell_

_Old school rebel_

_A ten for the revelry_

_Diamond of the agency_

_Shake it, Shake it_

_Take it to the spot_

_You know_

_She make it really hot Yeah_

_Get it on, get it up_

_Come on give it what you got_

_You know she's just like a_

_Runaway Train_

_(Running right off the track)_

_She's coming off the track_

_Runaway Train_

_(Running right off the track)_

_Get it on, get it up_

_Come on give it all you got_

_Runaway Train_

_(Running right off the track)_

_Runaway Train_

_(Running right off the track)_

**Rock 'N Roll Train by AC/DC**

Abilene, Kansas

After racing from Las Vegas to near Topeka, the racers were now moving very slowly. It had been two days since the start and the Cannonballers had so far not hit any problems.

However, today they had a hit a traffic jam. Three cars had crashed and now cause I-70 to shorten down to one lane.

Jack sat behind the wheel of the Charger with his right hand on the steering wheel and a walkie-talkie in his left.

Todd sat next to him with his seat reclined back.

"Damn, this traffic is a pain huh Jack?" Todd said trying to pass time.

"Yea, but at least the other racers are still safe," Jack said back.

Currently the Charger was at the back of the racers and the traffic back-up. Johnny was currently in the lead. Two cars behind him were the FBI agents.

"How are you doing back there, Mr. Harvey?" Agent White asked as he adjusted his seat.

"Fine, I'll be doing a lot better once we get to Washington. And you don't have to call me Mr. Harvey all the time, James will do," James responded.

"Ok, James," Agent White said.

"Do you want me to see if we can get an escort threw the traffic, John?" Agent Wong asked.

"No, we don't know who might be listening to our radio. We will just have to sit back and wait," Agent White responded.

"Alright, I just we get thru here before the day's over."

Behind the agents was the Dodge Ram van, Sister Sharon was right next to them and they knew it.

"Hey, Sister, I've been a bad choir boy. Why don't you teach me a lesson?" A.J. said trying not to laugh.

George joined in. "You heard him. I think he needs help Sister." The two laughed out loud.

Sharon just rolled her eyes and said under her breath _Idiots._

Another behind the van was Matt Walker, next to him was Rob. The two just looked over at each other staring one and another down.

Two cars behind them and three cars ahead of Jack and Todd were Carry and Caitlin.

"So, what do you think of Todd and Jack?" Carry asked her sister who was currently seated behind the wheel.

"He seems like a nice guy. And I think Jack is too. What's the story with him anyway?" she asked Carry.

"Well Todd said he lost his wife and young son 15 years ago and has kind of been a loner ever since," Carry responded.

Caitlin nodded in response and turned her attention back to the traffic.

Meanwhile back in the Charger, Jack had turned his head and was now looking in the driver side mirror.

About a quarter of a mile back, a large white 2002 Freightliner ice truck was turning around. The current currently was across all four lanes attempting to turn around.

Suddenly Jack heard an unusual noise. He heard what sounded like a truck downshifting.

He looked again in the mirror, seeing the ice truck.

Without warning the ice truck exploded in a shower of ice and metal as a black Freightliner 18-wheel semi with an all black trailer appeared out of the debris.

Jack turned to Todd. "Todd, hang on. We've got a problem."

Todd turned back to see what Jack was talking about. He quickly turned back.

"Yeah, I think your right. What should we do?" he asked.

"Call the agents and tell them to use the shoulder while we decoy the truck."

Todd nodded in agreement. Then grabbed the radio from Jack and called to the agent.

"Stuntman team to Transporter, do you copy?"

Agent Wong hearing the call picked up the radio and responded.

"This is the Transporter, we copy. What's wrong?"

"Listen we need you guys to get out of here immediately. We've got an attacker. I repeat we have an attacker," Todd said as Jack moved the Charger to the left shoulder.

Agent Wong turned back and saw the semi-truck coming up fast.

Agent White immediate moved to the right shoulder and took off down the lane.

The other racers also began to notice the Buick move down to the shoulder and the truck behind. They too followed the Buick.

"Hang out Todd," Jack said as he sped off down the left shoulder.

The semi moved into the left shoulder behind the Charger.

Jack looked ahead for anything that could stop the truck.

About half a mile from the accident on the left side of the highway, was a large gasoline tank resting on two steel posts that were buried in the ground.

"I've got an idea," Jack said as he steered the Charger across the median. He darted between the oncoming traffic and pulled up beside the tank.

"What are you doing?! Are you crazy?!" Todd said in a panic.

The truck steered toward the Charger and the tank.

_Come on, come on_ Jack said silently.

The truck ended the pavement of the gas station.

At the last minute, Jack floored it. The Charger sped up and away toward the back of the station onto a little two lane road that sat behind it.

The truck driver had no chance. The truck plowed into the tank and the tank exploded in a ball of yellow-orange flame.

Jack brought the Charger to a stop on the road. They both looked back. The whole truck was a flame.

"That was close," Todd said trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, let's get back to the others," Jack said.

He hit the gas and the Charger left a black pair of skid marks on the pavement.

Though he looked calm, Jack knew this would not be the last attack.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's Note: Well, what do you think? Remember to R and R. The next chapter will be coming soon.


	8. The Long Arm of the Law

Chapter 7: The Long Arm of the Law

Kingdom City, Missouri

A uniformed police officer leaned against his cruiser. In front of the cruiser was a white late model sedan behind the wheel were a couple of teenagers, the driver was very nervous.

The officer was currently writing a ticket. His name was Thomas "Bulldog" Harden. Harden had been an officer for 15 years and was now a lieutenant for the Missouri State Police. Even though he was 52 years old, he could still outrun men half his age.

He got his nickname from the fact he was a tough cop. He didn't take bull from anyone.

Lt. Harden walked back to the sedan and leaned into the window.

"Here you go son. Drive safe and hopefully I won't have to stop you again."

He handed the kid the ticket and turned back to his car. As he got in, the sedan turned and around and left the scene.

Lt. Harden sat for a minute watching the traffic. He was lucky. The car he was driving a car he built from the chassis up. The car was a supercharger 1987 Chevy Camaro IROC-Z.

The dispatcher's call broke the silence.

"Attention all units, reports of cars racing on I-70. All units needed to stop vehicles."

The lieutenant reached down and picked up the radio to response.

"Dispatch, this is unit 24. Do you have the mile marker the suspect vehicles are at?"

"10-4, unit 24, the mile marker is 23. I repeat 23."

Tom realized that was only about 3 miles away.

"Copy that dispatch. I'm in route to the area and engaging in pursuit."

Reached down, the officer put the car in gear and engaged the lights and sirens and sped off toward I-70.

Meanwhile, on I-70

Things were getting bad now. Jack knew it. After the semi-truck attack, three unmarked cars had tried to get at the group. After some fancy moves, Jack had easily disposed of them.

However, he found it odd that these attackers knew where they were. It was at this point he realized someone in the race was tipping them off. Currently, he had three suspects in mind.

Matt, Rob, and the duo in the van. He kept running them in his head. He knew Matt was a rat but wouldn't risk people's lives.

He knew that. His guess was the duo in the van but he wasn't sure. He told the other racers over the radio to meet at a restaurant he knew in Illinois.

First, though, they had to get through Missouri.

"Damn, I got one on the left of me, Carry. You have to help me here," Caitlin said.

Currently the sisters were being blocked in by two Ford Crown Victoria cop cars, one on the left and another on the right.

In fact, all the racers now had Missouri State Police cars around them.

"This isn't good, Jack," Todd said while Jack drove around the cop car in front of him.

"There's too many here for this to be coincidence."

"I think your right, Todd. But, we can't do anything right now. We just have to lose the cops and get to the meeting place."

As the racers and cops flew down I-70, another car joined the pursuit. An unmarked California state police car followed the group. Behind the wheel was Tom Reynolds, the police captain who had earlier vowed to stop the Cannonball.

He had received a tip about the racers passing through Missouri. Now he was going to seize the opportunity. Seated next to him was Mark Howard, the chief of the Missouri state police.

Howard had been involved with a small Mid-west police force that had tried to stop the original Cannonball. He was 68 and he wanted to retire with the satisfaction that he had stopped at least one Cannonball. Now was his chance.

Sister Sharon found herself with a two police motorcycles on her tail. She opened the throttle and pulled a good bit ahead. The officers however had to dump their bikes when a civilian motorist pulled in front of them.

A.J. and George, meanwhile, had pulled off to the side of the road and let the officers pass than got back on the highway behind them.

Matt had his own way of playing dirty with the cops. An officer pulled alongside of Matt and tried to ram him into the center median. However, when the officer swung over, Matt let off the gas and quickly got back on it. This caused the cop car to overshoot the Roadrunner and allowed Matt to easily spin the car into the median.

Jack and Todd, however, had a rougher time. Behind them, was Reynolds. LT. Harden had joined the pursuit and was on their 9 o'clock. Ahead of them was the FBI's Buick. Jack though for a minute.

Todd meanwhile turned toward him. "We have to get out of this to make that meeting. In fact, I think everyone is stuck with these cops."

Jack turned and looked behind him than back forward. Todd was right there were cops all around.

He looked back in front of him. All he did was turn to Todd and say, "Hang On."

He reached down and turned the volume on the radio to the max. Then he pushed one of the radio buttons. The loudspeakers came to life almost instantly. As the song came on, Jack grabbed the shifter and put the Charger into 4th gear.

_Get your party gown  
Get your pigtail down  
Get your heart beatin baby  
Got your timin right  
Got your act all tight  
Its gotta be tonight my little  
Schoolbabe_

The Charger took off as though it were shot out of a cannon.

The officer in front tried to keep Jack behind him, but Jack just used the shoulder to fly pass the cop. The FBI agents in the Buick saw the Charger coming quickly up the shoulder. They also noticed another state trooper following the car.

_Your momma says you dont  
And your daddy says you wont  
And Im boilin up inside  
Aint no way Im gonna lose out this time_

"Not so fast dude," said Agent White as he knocked the officer off the road and into the median. The car not able to handle the terrain at the high speed bicycled and rolled over.

The other racers saw what was going on and decided to play "police bumper cars". Rob was happy to have his turn. When a cop SUV tried to pass him, he rammed his rear bumper and sent the truck flying across the highway.

Unfortunately, this move caused the truck to come across right in front of Carry and Caitlin.

Carry, who was now behind the wheel, instantly turned right. When she did, the Mustang clipped a pick-up truck travelling alongside the Mustang. The pick-up truck spun toward the median right into the path of the Charger.

_Tie your mother down  
Tie your mother down  
Lock your daddy out of doors  
I dont need him nosing around  
Tie your mother down  
Tie your mother down  
Give me all your love tonight_

Jack managed to avoid the spinning pick-up by driving along the grass. This move however upset the Charger and it started to spin to the right.

Jack, however, did not panic. Instead, he quick dropped the Charger into reverse and let it spin around. The car was now facing backward.

LT. Harden was caught off guard. There was only one person he had ever seen that could drive that way. He whispered his name under his breath. _Jack._

Knowing that Jack could never hurt anyone, he decided to help him out. Although the main reason he was helping him was Jack had once saved his life.

With Reynolds distracted by the Charger's move, Harden nudge in front of him.

"Damn, let me back in front lieutenant!" Reynolds screamed on the CB.

"Sorry Captain, this is my territory," Harden responded.

Reynolds tried to pass the Camaro but was run off the road by him. The car stalled in the median.

"SON OF A BITCH!!!" Reynolds screamed.

_Youre such a dirty louse  
Go get outta my house  
Thats all I ever get from your  
Family ties, in fact I dont think I ever heard  
A single little civil word from those guys  
But you know I dont give a light  
Im gonna make out all right  
Ive got a sweetheart hand  
To put a stop to all that  
Grousin an snipin_

Jack saw what the officer did after he had spun the Charger straight. He was confused and wondered why the officer had done what he did.

_Tie your mother down  
Tie your mother down  
Take your little brother swimmin  
With a brick (thats all right)  
Tie your mother down,  
Tie your mother down  
Or you aint no friend of mine_

Suddenly, all the officers just pulled off the highway and on to the shoulder.

"What the hell?" Todd asked reading Jack's mind.

Out of curiosity, Jack turned the CB radio to channel 7, a well-known channel of police chatter.

_Your momma and your daddy gonna  
Plague me til I die  
Why cant they understand Im just a  
Peace lovin guy  
Tie your mother down  
Tie your mother down. . ._

**Tie Your Mother Down by Queen**

"Attention all units. Cease and desist pursuit. I repeat break off the chase."

Jack automatically recognized the voice of the officer talking. He reached down and grabbed the mic.

"Breaker, breaker, this is the Stuntman to the Bulldog. You Copy?"

The voice quickly responded.

"10-4, Stuntman I got you. Don't worry about these boys you have clear sailing from here."

"Copy that Bulldog. Thanks man."

Jack set the mic down and turned the channel back to where it was.

"Who was that?" Todd asked.

"Just an old friend, Todd. Just an old friend," Jack said with a smile.

Salem, Illinois

Jack slowed down and turned into the parking lot of an abandoned diner.

The other racers had already parked and enter the building.

Jack parked the car and him and Todd got out and entered the building.

The diner still had the tables and chair, but it was obvious it was abandoned. The eleven racers plus Todd sat down at a long table.

Jack just stood.

"Alright, Jack, what's this about?" Matt asked as leaned back in his chair.

The others asked similar questions.

Jack walked back from the door and up to the table.

"I have discovered that there is a mole in this group. Someone has been telling the enemy where we are. From what I have seen, I know who it is. But, first let me tell you how I got to this conclusion."

Jack stood back from the table and began to walk about it.

"I first though it was Matt," Matt rolled his eyes, "but, I know he wouldn't take the risk. I also considered Rob and the brothers." Rob, George, and A.J. reacted as such.

"But, it was the most recent attack that did it for me. Because, the person who is the mole is you!" Jack said point at the person.

The group followed his hand. He was pointing at Johnny.

"What, me?!" Johnny said stunned.

"You had me for a bit, but you slipped up. When we ran into the officers, I did see you have any cops near you and when the cars attacked us you miraculously escaped damage."

Johnny stood up and faced Jack.

"You know that's a good story, Jack. But, you don't mind if I re-write the ending?" Johnny said as he pulled a .38 from his jacket pocket.

The group looked stunned except Jack.

"Give it up, Johnny. No one knows where we are and even if you relayed your position they wouldn't be able to find."

"Now that's where you're wrong, Jack."

As if on cue, four armed men entered the building. James recognized a fifth man that came in with them.

"Ponti, you asshole," he said angrily.

"Now, now, Mr. Harvey, that's no way to treat an old friend," Ponti responded.

Kate, meanwhile, walked in behind them.

Jack turned around and looked at Kate and continued to talk to Johnny.

"Well, I guess I don't need to ask who helped you set this up."

"Well, Jack, Kate was a big help and so was Ponti. They can be very persuasive. Although, there was one more person who made this possible."

Jack looked puzzled.

Suddenly, the door opened. Jack turned around.

"You," he said his blood getting warmer.

"Yes, I'm back," the man responded.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's note: Ok, you know the drill, review and post a comment. By the way, I do not own the right to the Queen song that belongs to the legendary band.


	9. The Plan Comes Together

Chapter 8: The Plan Comes Together

The man walked slowly over to Jack. "Well, I have to congratulate you, Jack," the man said.

"Using our old hang out as a base, it was smart but it wasn't good enough."

"I don't get it, Greg," Jack butt in. "You were one of the best mechanics I've ever seen. And yet, you turned into this. You disappoint me."

Greg walked around the room the racers followed them with their eyes.

"You want to know why I resorted to this. Because you turned your back on me when I got busted you completely ignored my calls for help."

Jack got redder in the face.

"You asshole! You killed my family with your mistake and then you tried to kill me. You got what you deserved."

Greg lowered his head and laughed. As he did this, Johnny handed him a small handgun.

"Well, Jack, I guess it's time you got what you deserved." Greg raised the gun and fired.

The sound echoed through the diner.

Jack reached down and put his hand into his jacket and onto his chest. When he pulled it out his hand had a red fluid on it.

"Damn it," he said. Then he collapsed. Todd, Carry, and Caitlin ran over to him.

"Jack, speak to me, partner. Come on, Williams," Todd said trying to keep Jack's head up.

Greg meanwhile handed the gun back to Johnny and approached the four.

"Well, Jack, if you excuse me I've got something to tend to." He walked over to one of the armed guards.

"Tie and blind fold them and get them on the truck. We have to get back to the compound."

One of the guards pulled Todd away from Jack.

Todd tried to fight the guy. It was no use.

As the group of racers was dragged out, Jack watched. As the last person left the diner, he slowly lost consciousness.

Two hours later

"Jack? You in here?" An older looking man cautiously entered the diner.

"Hello? Anyone here?" The man carried a shotgun in his hands. As he rounded the big table in the center, he saw Jack lying on the ground.

He dropped the gun and kneeled next to him. "Jack, can you hear me? It's David."

Jack slowly opened his eyes and carefully sat up.

"You ok?" David asked.

Jack took a deep breath. "Yea, I'm alright," he responded in a daze.

Jack slowly reached down and undid his jacket and took off his shirt. Underneath his shirt was a bulletproof vest. On top of the vest, was a pouch filled with corn syrup.

Jack reached over with his hand and pulled the bullet from the small hole in the vest.

"It's been a while since I have been shot. I forget it hurts like hell."

"Jack, where's Todd and the others?" David asked.

"I don't know. Greg took them to some kind of compound. How did you find me?" Jack asked his friend puzzled by his appearance.

"Tom contacted me. He said you might in trouble. I then remembered the diner."

The two men walked out of the diner and into the parking lot.

"What do we do now? They could be anywhere."

Jack thought for a moment.

"David, call the National Security Center in LA. Ask for Charlie; tell him that I'm going to need his help. I know where they are."

"You have a plan?" David asked.

"Sort of," Jack said as he got into the Charger.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's note: Sorry if this is short, I just need a short transition chapter because the next one is going to be longer.


	10. Duck and Cover

Chapter 9: Duck and Cover

Indianapolis, Indiana

The sun shone brightly in the sky. About 12 miles outside of downtown Indy was a massive compound. The compound was composed for two large warehouses. These were surrounded with about eight small buildings.

Around the compound was a metal wire fence covered with steel plates. Barbed wire ran along the entire way.

At each corner, there were four total, was a guard tower.

A caravan of five vehicles approached the fenced in compound. A black Rolls Royce Phantom limo followed a gray four door Cadillac.

Behind the gray sedan, a brown Ford work van, a white Chevy Suburban, and a Freightliner truck followed.

Four armed guards stood at the main entrance. As the Cadillac pulled to a stop in front of the gate, one of the guard turned and waved to a man on top one of the guard towers that was connect to the gate.

The gate then slowly opened like a draw bridge only it opened sideways.

The train of cars pulled into the compound. After the last car entered, the heavy iron gates closed shut.

The Cadillac and the RR limo pulled in front of one of the warehouses with the trucks and van pulling up in front of the warehouse.

As the door opened, Greg, Ponti, and their accomplices exited the two cars and headed into the building.

A group of heavily armed men surrounded the Chevy and van.

One by one the Cannonball Run racers were led out. Each person had been blindfolded and had their hands zip tied together.

As the blindfolds were removed, Todd voiced his displeasure of Burns.

"You asshole, you killed Jack. All he ever did was defend you. And yet, you always blamed him. You're sick."

Greg slowly walked over to Todd. "You know, I planned on just eliminating Jack, but maybe I should take you out as well?" Greg laughed to himself then struck Todd with a right cross.

Todd went down. Carry rushed over to him.

"I don't get it, Ponti," James asked. "What are you guys planning to do? Seeing how that we are probably not going to live to talk about it."

Ponti turned and looked at Greg as if to ask permission. Greg nodded back.

"Well, since you're about right, Mr. Harvey, I see no harm in telling you," Greg said.

As Greg was getting ready to talk, Agent White noticed that George had taken something from his back pocket and realized it was an FBI transmitter.

Greg continued to talk not noticing what George had done.

"You see since you guys are not going to live long we've decided to put your cars to good use."

Greg walked over to a crate with a tarp over it. "Inside these crates is every type of automatic weapon known to man. You see, we are planning to move these weapons down to a dealer in Mexico, who should be here any minute to finish the deal."

As Greg finished, he noticed that one of the henchman started to walk to Greg.

"He's got something in his back pocket sir."

"Bring it here," Greg ordered the guy.

The man reached into George's back pocket.

"Hey, dude, I don't swing that way."

The armed guard then pulled out the transmitter. He handed in to Greg. Greg held the device in his hand.

"Well, if it an FBI transmitter. I honestly have to say I'm disappointed in you, Agents George and Andrew."

A shocked look came across Johnny's face.

"These idiots are federal agents!"

Greg walked back to George. He reached in his shirt pocket and pulled out an FBI badge.

"Yeah, it's true. The Bureau sent us to back-up you guys, John," George said to Agent White.

"Our cover was that we were supposed to be friends. The truth is we just met each other when we started this case," A.J. picked up.

"Well, I have to say bravo. Now if you excuse me, our friend has arrived," Greg said as the door on the side of the building opened.

A Central American man entered with two guards next to him.

"Hola señor, welcome to America."

"Your welcome is very warm, Burns," the man said with heavy Mexican accent.

"Yes, I try to give my business partners a warm welcome and I consider you a partner, Juan."

"As do I, my friend, as do I. Let's go do some business, then."

The two men began to walk away. Ponti and Kate followed them out.

Johnny stayed behind to help with the elimination of the racers.

However, right now, he was going to help two of the workers lift an overturned crate.

Outside, the guards paced the towers.

Suddenly, without warning, a large explosion shook the area.

Johnny and the two men he was helping quickly ran out of the building.

A large mushroom shaped cloud moved upward from what was left of the tower.

"What the hell?!" Johnny exclaimed.

BOOM! Just after Johnny spoke, another tower exploded.

"Someone get Greg here quick," Johnny to the guards.

He didn't have to wait long. Greg and the other quickly approached where Johnny was.

"What's going on?!" Greg asked angrily.

"I don't know. The guard towers just exploded," Johnny responded.

Meanwhile…

Inside the building, the racers also began to notice something was up.

Todd seized the opportunity and broke free from his tie. He quickly untied Rob and together they got everyone free.

"Ok, Todd, what's the plan?" Rob asked.

"Well, I think someone is creating a distraction for us. So, I think we should try to get out of here."

The group, unfortunately, didn't get a chance to do anything.

Greg and the rest of the bad guys re-entered the building.

But, before anyone could say anything.

CRASH! A car smashed through the big metal door on the building. Behind the car, the front gate lay destroyed.

A large group of FBI cars and Indy state troops were flying across the road straight toward the compound. In the air, two large helicopters, one with NSC on the side and another with FBI on the side, closed in also.

The car was easily recognizable. It was Jack's Charger.

Todd looked at the car confused. However, Greg and the other villains didn't want to stick around.

They took off in a caravan of cars.

Todd quickly ran to the Charger.

The driver's door opened up. He was shocked to see Jack standing there.

"Jack, they just left. Come on let's go after them."

"Ok, get it. David, get in the back," Jack responded.

"What do you want us to do?" A.J. asked Todd.

Todd turned to Jack for an answer.

"What do you think? Get in your cars and go get them," Jack replied.

One by one the racers ran for their cars.

Sharon ran for her Buell, but was confronted by two guards.

"That's far enough." said one of them.

"Honestly, I disagree as I'm not back to my motorcycle yet." said Sharon.

"You're coming with us." said the other guard.

They tried to grab her, but she grabbed one by his wrist and pulled him into the other face first. The one she didn't grab was knocked to the ground by the collision.

"You almost knocked out my tooth!" said the guard who was still standing.

"I wish it hadn't come to that." said Sharon.

The guard charged at her again. She grabbed him by the throat and used his own momentum to knock him off his feet and onto his back.

"You're going down!" said the other guard as he got back to his feet.

He ran towards her and tried to grab her, but she grabbed him by his shoulder and elbow and tossed him to the ground again.

She then crossed herself and said "Forgive me, Father, for my actions. My only excuse was that I was acting to defend myself." She then ran for her motorcycle.

"Did we just get beaten up by a nun?" asked one of the guards.

Sharon got on her motorcycle and tied her hair behind her head. She then donned her helmet and started the bike.

As Sharon rode off, Carry and Caitlin ran to the Mustang.

Carry pulled a duke's of hazard slide across the hood and got behind the wheel.

"Are you sure you know to wheel this thing sis?"

Carry looked up as three armed men stood in front of the car.

"Hang on, sis," she said.

Dropping the car down in gear, she floored it.

The three men flew in three different directions as the car struck them.

Jack's Charger plowed thru two cars blocking the front gate.

As he sped out in pursuit of Greg and the other top guys, the other racers followed behind him.

Behind them, the rest of Greg's henchman followed in several four-door sedans and vans.

Rob, Sharon, and Matt all backed off and pulled around and up behind the group of guards.

Rob pulled up behind a Ford LTD that was leading the pack. He eased the Firebird right against the rear bumper of the sedan and hit hard enough to lift the rear tires off the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?! Floor it!" the one guard said to the other.

"I'm trying. I can't go anywhere!"

The guard tried to steer out of it. Unfortunately, he steered too much and the car spun out. As it did, Rob steered to the right and barely missed it.

Two other cars following the sedan smashed into the Ford flipping it over.

Rob just looked back and smiled.

Another pair of Greg's men were trying to escape in a '98 Taurus.

"Oh, we've got a problem." said the driver. "This one's on a motorcycle." He was looking at Sharon in his rearview.

"Well, don't just sit there! Floor it!" said his passenger.

"Time to act out all those 'CHiPs' fantasies I had as a girl." said Sharon.

Sharon gave the Buell's grip a twist as the music started. The driver of the Taurus did his best to get away.

_Breathe in, breathe out._

_Breathe in, breathe out._

_Breathe in._

_Breathe in, breathe out._

_Breathe in, breathe out._

_Breathe in._

The Taurus slid into the next right turn. The driver corrected soon after. Sharon managed to stay with him.

_Tied to a wheel._

_My fingers gotta feel._

_Bleeding, though it's okay to smile._

_I spin on a whim._

_I slide to the right._

_I felt you like electric light._

The two vehicles reached a line of traffic. The Taurus swerved into the passing lane while Sharon pulled onto the shoulder.

_For our love._

_For our fear._

_For our rise against the years and years and years._

_Got a machinehead._

_It's better than the rest._

_Green to red._

_Machinehead._

_Got a machinehead._

_It's better than the rest._

_Green to red._

The Taurus came out from the other side of the traffic and pulled ahead. Sharon returned to the road after making up some distance.

_And I walk from my machine._

_I walk from my machine._

_Breathe in, breathe out._

_Breathe in, breathe out._

_Breathe in._

_Deaf, dumb, and thirty,_

_and starting to deserve this._

_Leaning on my conscience wall._

The Taurus swerved in front of Sharon and the driver hit the brakes. She swerved around him and suddenly found herself the prey.

_Blood is like wine._

_Unconcious all the time._

_If I had it all again, I'd change it all._

_Got a machinehead._

_It's better than the rest._

_Green to red._

_Machinehead._

_Got a machinehead._

_It's better than the rest._

_Green to red._

Sharon raced through an intersection and cut left. She passed a van while the Taurus tried to stay with her.

_And I walk from my machine._

_I walk from my machine._

_That's my my generation._

Sharon cut in front of the van while the Taurus was passing it. When she was in the opposite lane, she got on her brakes and let the two vehicles pass her.

_Breathe in, breathe out._

_Breathe in, breathe out._

_Breathe in._

_Breathe in._

_Breathe in._

After the Taurus passed the van, Sharon dropped behind the van and swerved back around it. She then passed it again.

_Got a machinehead._

_It's better than the rest._

_Green to red._

_Machinehead._

_Got a machinehead._

_It's better than the rest._

_Green to red._

The driver of the Taurus got on his brakes again. This time, he lost control and spun out.

_Better than the rest._

Sharon saw him come face-to-face with her and popped a wheelie.

_Better than the rest._

Sharon rode up the front of the Taurus, over the roof, and off of the trunk.

_Better than the rest._

Sharon slid to a stop and parked her bike.

_Machinehead-head-head-head-head._

Sharon dismounted her bike, removed her helmet, and walked over to them.

_And I walk from my machine._

_I walk from my machine__._

**Machinehead by Bush.**

Sharon leaned over to the window and said "I am so glad this wasn't an SHO."

After seeing what Sharon and Rob did, Matt decided to join the fun.

He pulled up behind a van and rammed the side of it. The driver struggled to maintain control. Matt hit it a second time. This second hit did it. The left front wheel went down and the driver slid to the left. Another car following could not stop in time.

It hit the van and took both cars out of the chase.

"Hey, the Trickster actually did some good!" said Todd as he looked back.

"Of course he did!" said Jack. "He may sometimes play dirty, but he's a good man deep down."

The Hoffman sisters pulled up alongside in their Mustang.

"Hey, Jack!" Carry called over. "This could be tough taking all these guys out. You bring help?"

"Just have a look up ahead!" said Jack.

In the lead car, Greg, Ponti and Kate were pushing their vehicle for all it was worth.

"I'm not going down again because of that asshole!" Kate sneered as she saw the Charger

closing the distance with them.

"That makes two of us!" said Greg.

As their car headed down an incline and got ready to drive up a hill, Ponti looked ahead and suddenly looked shocked.

On the crest of the hill appeared a number of high-powered muscle cars. Each one looked like

it could eat a stop sign for breakfast. On the hood of each car was a vinyl of a horned Devil head with a police badge on it.

Greg noticed the cars too and said 'Son of a goddamn bitch!".

At the head of the group was David in a primer grey '73 Camaro.

"Hey, Stuntman! It's your old buddies from the Hell Patrol here. Ready to kick some ass and take some names!" David said into his CB.

"10-4, buddy!" said Jack into his CB. "Make sure these punks don't get away. But Burns is mine!"

"You got it!" said David as he drove his Camaro forward at high speed, followed at high speed by a '68 Chevelle, a '63 Buick Riviera and a '70 El Camino.

"Okay! I'll get us out of here!" said Kate. "Let's go!"

She quickly swerved the car around to the side and sped into the desert. Other cars in their entourage followed.

"Oh no you don't!" said Caitlin as she and the other Cannonballers, still lead by Jack's Charger took off after them, with the Hell Patrol members still in pursuit.

_Firin' out on all eight  
Got my foot on the floor  
Screamin' through the red light  
Honk at everyone that I know_

Never heard of danger  
It's only fun that I know  
Now if you're feelin' squeamish  
You'll never last the end of the show 

An SUV pulled over to the side of the Burns' vehicle. It was the vehicle the Mexican's leader was in. The door was opened and the Mexican yelled "Senor Ponti! Get aboard!".

Ponti looked unsure.

"Go ahead!" said Greg. "We can handle these peckerwoods chasing us!"

"Alright!" said Ponti.

He opened his door and grabbed the Mexican's outstretched hand. With a bit of difficulty, he boarded the SUV.

This was witnessed by George and A.J. in their van and James who was now driving the GNX.

"We have to catch Ponti!" said James into his CB. "I want to see him pay!"

"Then it's a good job we're here too, isn't it?" said A.J. as the van and the GNX headed in on an intercept course.

"Think we can help out?" asked Caitlin.

"I think I know a short cut." said Carry as she checked out a map. "Go that way!" she yelled.

Caitlin turned the Mustang onto a downward sloping trail. A couple of the other Hell Patrol vehicles followed.__

_All fired up  
All fired up_

Lettin' loose with the magic  
Night time celebration  
Rockin' to the music  
We're headed for the top position

Don't be alarmed now  
Relax and go with the flow  
Tonight we're proud to give ya  
The fast way it's the way to go 

A few cars from the Hell Patrol had joined the GNX and the van, seeing their pursuit of the Mexican's SUV.

The driver of the Riviera smiled at James and said "Nice to see an 80s muscle car get some recognition.".

"These morons are right on our ass!" said Ponti. "You know how to lose them?"

"Mr. Burns was kind enough to give us a certain phone number." smirked the Boss.

As the Riviera closed the gap between it and the SUV, suddenly the semi truck which had attacked the racers earlier drove the side of it and knocked it off to the side.

"Shit!" yelled Agent White. "Rubber Duck's back!"

__

_All fired up  
All fired up  
_

The truck got in behind the GNX and got ready to attack. It pushed forward and bumped the back of the GNX hard.

James hit the nitrous shot in the GNX and gained a brief lead on the truck.

The van got in behind the truck.

George leaned out his window and drew his weapon.

"Don't miss. Whatever you do." said A.J.

"I can do this." said George as he took careful aim at the rear tires of the truck.

Loosing off two shots, he was able to puncture each of the rear tires. The truck started to go a bit out of control.

The driver tried to bring it under control, but could not steer properly due to the rear tires loosing air.

He kept his eye on the GNX.

"If this guy's crazy enough to stay on our tail, our problem should soon be over." said James as he nodded ahead.

Wong and White looked ahead and saw a rundown looking bridge leading over a ravine.

It was obvious that the weight of the truck would be too much for the bridge.

"I hope you can break very well!" said Wong.

The truck was now catching up with the GNX as they approached the bridge.

_  
__Runnin' to the limit  
Me and my machine  
Fuel injection hummer  
Burnin' from the gasoline_

Never heard of danger  
It's only fun that I know  
Now if you're feelin' squeamish  
You'll never last the end of the show

All fired up  
All fired up 

With expert movements, James swerved the GNX to the side and jammed on the brakes.

The truck couldn't stop in time and drove onto the unsafe bridge.

The driver slammed on his brakes but it was too late. The bridge collapsed under the semi's weight and it fell one hundred feet into a raging river below.

__

_Takin' flight in the distance  
Hear that engine roar  
Sliding in the slipstream  
Never turn your back on the road_

Don't be alarmed now  
Relax and go with the flow  
Tonight we're proud to show ya  
The fast way is the way to go

All fired up  
All fired up  
All fired up  


**All Fired Up by Fastway**

"That takes care of that!" said White. He looked back and saw that the van was still pursuing the SUV and closing the gap with it.

"Get us out of here, rapido!" yelled the Boss to his driver.

The driver kept his eye on the road.

Suddenly, out of a side canyon, the Mustang pulled out and got beside the SUV.

The driver looked over to see the window of the Mustang was down.

He gasped when he saw that Carry and Caitlin had both unzipped their jumpsuits enough to show some cleavage.

He smirked at them.

"You idiot!" yelled Ponti. "Look out!"

The driver looked ahead to see the way ahead blocked by the cars of the Hell Patrol racers who had followed the Hoffman sisters. All the drivers were pointing shotguns at the the SUV.

The driver cursed and stopped the SUV.

The Mustang stopped a little bit behind them, and then the GNX and the van caught up with them.

Carry smirked as she and Caitlin zipped their suits up again.

"Thank God their driver was horny." said Carry. "I'm just glad Todd didn't see that."

James leapt out of the GNX and ran over to the SUV. Most of its occupants were surrendering, but Ponti had quickly grabbed a gun and prepared to open fire.

Before he could fire a shot, James quickly tackled him and knocked the gun away.

James held Ponti down on the ground and drove punch after punch into his face.

"That's enough, James!" yelled George as he, A.J., White and Wong came over. "He's finished. Let us take it from here.".

James paused, just as he got ready to punch Ponti again. He sighed and said to Ponti "You're not worth it anyway.".

Jack looked behind him. James and the agents were taking Ponti to a waiting car. It was now down to him to get Greg.

"Well, that's the last one, Jack. It's just Burns now. You know what you're doing?" Todd asked.

Jack just nodded his head. David turned toward Todd.

"I'd hang on if I were you," he said.

Greg looked over his shoulder. The Charger was gaining quickly.

Kate noticed the car too. Greg and she were the only ones left in the Limo. Greg was now driving having pushed the driver out of the car.

She spotted a sedan ahead of them.

"Sorry, honey," she said to Greg. "Our marriage was great, but a girl's got to take care of herself."

She climbed out the passenger window and carefully leaped to the sedan and forced the driver out.

As Kate sped away, Greg knew he was in trouble.

But he had one last think he could try. He looped the car around and sped back toward the Charger.

"Alright, Jack, you may be fast but you're not good in a chicken race," Greg said to himself.

Jack knew what Burns was trying to do. He was ready for him.

The two cars came toward each neither drive gave an inch.

At the last possible minute, Jack turned away.

Greg looked behind and yelled, "Looks like I win again Jack!" And turned back with a smile on his face and came face-to-face with a dump truck.

The smile went away from his face. The limo stuck the truck head-on exploding in a small fireball.

Jack spun the Charger back to the crash site.

As he stopped the car, Charlie and Bill pulled up.

The five guys stood by the two cars.

"Shouldn't we get some help over here?" Bill asked.

Jack just smiled. "Let him cook for a while," he said as he put his sunglasses back on.

Meanwhile, Kate drove the car down the road at high speed.

Suddenly, red lights flashed in her rearview. A state trooper's car was following.

"Damn!" she said. "But fortunately, I know what to do."

She slowed down and pulled over. The cop car came to a halt behind her.

Reaching down, Kate unzipped her jumpsuit until copious amounts of her cleavage were exposed.

She then put on her best come-hither look as the state trooper came to her window.

She turned to face the window and her smile died.

Her arresting officer was a female state trooper.

"Sorry, ma'am, but I'm straight." the trooper said. "Step out of the vehicle please."

Kate cursed herself as she stepped out of the car.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's note: Well what do you think? Thanks again to BKelly and Turbo Man for helping me.


	11. Happily Ever After

Chapter 10: Happily Ever After

The Phoenix Park Hotel, Washington D.C. (two weeks after the battle in Indiana)

Rows of cars sat along the front of the hotel. On the front of the building was a large banner with the following written on it:

CONGRADULATIONS TODD AND CARRY

FROM YOUR FRIENDS AT THE NATIONAL SECRUITY CENTER

Out front two men stood conversing. One was Charlie Bilkens; the other was Jack.

"Well, what do you think Jack? Looks good huh."

"Yeah, I think they will like it."

As the two turned to walk into the building, a white limo pulled up.

"They're here. I'll go make sure the guests know."

Jack nodded and Charlie entered the building.

Jack meanwhile went down to the limo and opened the rear door. Todd and Carry got out. They were dressed in the tradition wedding attire. Todd in a tux; Carry in a beautiful white gown.

"Thanks again for being my best man Jack and for helping Caitlin set up the reception."

"It's no problem, Todd. It's the least I could do for you guys helping me again."

"So, what bands did you get to play the party?" Carry asked.

"That, my friends, is a surprise."

Jack turned and escorted the newlyweds to the main ballroom of the hotel.

As they entered, all the guests stood up and cheered.

Along with Caitlin, Charlie, and Bill, David and Matt had been invited as well.

Jack, Todd, and Carry took their seats at the head table with Caitlin and David.

When everyone was seated, Jack took his glass and tapped it.

Everyone snapped to attention as Jack began to speak.

"Good afternoon, I would like to thank everyone for coming. I know Todd and Carry appreciate it. And Todd, I'm honored to be giving the standard best man speech."

Jack looked over at the couple.

"It seems just like yesterday that I was where you guys are right now. And if I know anything about being in your position, you probably want me to shut up and get to the point."

The group laughed.

"Well, anyway, Todd here's to you and Carry and the wonderful life I'm sure your life together will be full of adventure. Oh, wait you've had alright."

The group laughed again.

"Here's to Todd and Carry." The group raised their glasses and all took a sip.

Jack sat down and Charlie stood up and went over to the main stage that had been set up in the hall.

"Ok, everyone it's time for the tradition first dance for Todd and Carry. So, I would like to have you give a warm welcome for our first band this evening. Ladies and Gentleman, The Eagles."

As the crowd cheered and Todd and Carry walked out to the dance floor, Glen Frey addressed the guest.

"Well, thank you for the welcome. And I want to take the time to say to Todd and Carry, congratulations. This song is for you guys."

_All alone at the end of the of the evening  
And the bright lights have faded to blue  
I was thinking bout a woman who might have  
Loved me and I never knew  
You know Ive always been a dreamer  
(spent my life running round)  
And its so hard to change  
(cant seem to settle down)  
But the dreams Ive seen lately  
Keep on turning out and burning out  
And turning out the same_

Todd and Carry danced around the room close together.

Caitlin was starting to cry. She held up a handkerchief and wiped them away.

_So put me on a highway  
And show me a sign  
And take it to the limit one more time_

"I love you," Carry whispered to Todd. "I love you, too," he whispered back.

_You can spend all your time making money  
You can spend all your love making time  
If it all fell to pieces tomorrow  
Would you still be mine?_

Todd looked over Carry shoulder to Jack. All Jack did was smile and wave a little.

Todd smiled back as the song continued.

_And when you're looking for your freedom  
(nobody seems to care)  
And you can't find the door  
(can't find it anywhere)  
When there's nothing to believe in  
Still you're coming back, you're running back  
You're coming back for more_

_So put me on a highway  
And show me a sign  
And take it to the limit one more time_

Take it to the limit  
Take it to the limit  
Take it to the limit one more time

**Take It to the Limit by The Eagles**

As the song ended, the couple shared a kiss.

The crowd cheered in response.

Glen Frey approached the microphone again.

"Well, what do you say we get this party started guys?"

The guests cheered in response.

"I guess that's a yes," Don Henley said from behind the drums.

The band started into another song.

_Well, Im running down the road  
Tryin to loosen my load  
Ive got seven women on  
My mind,  
Four that wanna own me,  
Two that wanna stone me,  
One says shes a friend of mine_

The guests headed out to join Todd and Carry on the dance floor, but one stayed back, Jack.

Matt was now dancing with Caitlin. David with one of Carry's friends and Bill and Charlie just danced around.

_Take it easy, take it easy  
Dont let the sound of your own wheels  
Drive you crazy  
Lighten up while you still can  
Dont even try to understand  
Just find a place to make your stand  
And take it easy_

Meanwhile, Matt had noticed that Jack was standing off to the side. He walked over to him.

"Well, I see the Stuntman doesn't dance."

"I guess he doesn't."

_Well, Im a standing on a corner  
In winslow, arizona  
And such a fine sight to see  
Its a girl, my lord, in a flatbed_

_Ford slowin down to take a look at me_

_Come on, baby, don't say maybe  
I gotta know if your sweet love  
is gonna save me  
We may lose and we may win,  
though we may never be here again  
So open up I'm climbin' in,  
so take it easy_

"Thanks again for letting me join the party Jack," Matt said.

"Hey, you saved my life four years ago, it's the least I could do," Jack said.

"Then consider, your debt repaid."

_Well, I'm a runnin' down the road  
tryin' to loosen my load  
Got a world of trouble on my mind  
Lookin' for a lover  
who won't blow my cover,  
she's so hard to find  
Take it easy, take it easy  
Don't let the sound of your own wheels  
make you crazy  
Come on baby, don't say maybe  
I gotta know if your sweet love  
is gonna save me_

**Take It Easy by The Eagles**

The band finished and the crowd cheered its approval.

They walked off stage and Charlie came up on stage again.

"Well, how about that? They still sound good today. Well, let's bring up our next band."

Charlie walked off the stage as a piano was wheeled onto the stage.

A man walked out and sat down at the piano.

"Well, I guess this crown is fired up," Billy Joel said.

The cheered loudly as Joel started to play.

_Friday night I crashed your party  
Saturday I said I'm sorry  
Sunday came and trashed me out again  
I was only having fun  
Wasn't hurting anyone  
And we all enjoyed the weekend for a change_

Todd managed to get away from the crowd and walked over to Jack.

"So, Jack, you going out there or what?" he asked.

"Maybe, I'm waiting for the right opportunity."

"Well, whether you do or not, I want to thank you."

"For what?"

"For turning my life around. When Bill first told me that I would have to work with you, I thought it was a mistake. But, after we got into the fight in the bar, I realized that this is exactly what I needed to get my life straight."

_I've been stranded in the combat zone  
I walked through Bedford Stuy alone  
Even rode my motorcycle in the rain  
And you told me not to drive  
But I made it home alive  
So you said that only proves that I'm insane_

"Well, I flattered but you're the one who turned your life around Todd. You got hitched and you've been a hero twice."

"Not to mention, I got to do the one thing I always wanted to do."

"What's that? The fact you finally found the love of your life?"

"Hell no! The fact I got to be part of the Cannonball Run winning team!"

_You may be right  
I may be crazy  
But it just may be a lunatic you're looking for  
Turn out the light  
Don't try to save me  
You may be wrong for all I know  
But you may be right_

_Remember how I found you you there  
Alone in your electric chair  
I told you dirty jokes until you smiled  
You were lonely for a man  
I said take me as I am  
'Cause you might enjoy some madness for a while_

_Now think of all the years you tried to  
Find someone to satisfy you  
I might be as crazy as you say  
If I'm crazy then it's true  
That it's all because of you  
And you wouldn't want me any other way_

Todd turned and walked back to the dance floor as Jack laughed.

_  
You may be right  
I may be crazy  
But it just may be a lunatic you're looking for  
It's too late to fight  
It's too late to change me  
You may be wrong for all I know  
But you may be right_

You may be right  
I may be crazy  
But it just may be a lunatic you're looking for  
Turn out the light  
Don't try to save me  
You may be wrong for all I know  
But you may be right  
You may be wrong but you may be right  
You may be wrong but you may be right

**You May Be Right by Billy Joel**

"Thank you," Joel said to the applauding crowd.

As he sat back down at the piano, another man joined him on stage.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Mr. Phil Collins!" Joel said.

Collins nodded and waved to the crowd.

"Phil's going to help with this next song. If you know it, sing along too."

Joel started playing as the crowd started to move to the upbeat start.

Then Joel started to sing.

_Harry Truman, Doris Day, Red China, Johnny Ray  
South Pacific, Walter Winchell, Joe DiMaggio_

Joe McCarthy, Richard Nixon, Studebaker, Television  
North Korea, South Korea, Marilyn Monroe

_Rosenbergs, H Bomb, Sugar Ray, Panmunjom  
Brando, The King And I, and The Catcher In The Rye_

Eisenhower, Vaccine, England's got a new queen  
Maciano, Liberace, Santayana goodbye

Collins than joined in with Joel's band on the chorus.

_We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No we didn't light it  
But we tried to fight it_

Joel then let Phil sing the next verse.

_Joseph Stalin, Malenkov, Nasser and Prokofiev  
Rockefeller, Campanella, Communist Bloc_

Roy Cohn, Juan Peron, Toscanini, Dancron  
Dien Bien Phu Falls, Rock Around the Clock

Einstein, James Dean, Brooklyn's got a winning team  
Davy Crockett, Peter Pan, Elvis Presley, Disneyland

Bardot, Budapest, Alabama, Khrushchev  
Princess Grace, Peyton Place, Trouble in the Suez

This time the crowd sang the chorus.

_We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No we didn't light it  
But we tried to fight it_

Joel now sang the next verse.

_Little Rock, Pasternak, Mickey Mantle, Kerouac  
Sputnik, Chou En-Lai, Bridge On The River Kwai_

Lebanon, Charles de Gaulle, California baseball  
Starkwether, Homicide, Children of Thalidomide  
Buddy Holly, Ben Hur, Space Monkey, Mafia  
Hula Hoops, Castro, Edsel is a no-go

U2, Syngman Rhee, payola and Kennedy  
Chubby Checker, Psycho, Belgians in the Congo

"Come on guys, you know the drill," Joel said to the crowd.

_We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No we didn't light it  
But we tried to fight it_

Now Collins took over.

_Hemingway, Eichman, Stranger in a Strange Land  
Dylan, Berlin, Bay of Pigs invasion_

Lawrence of Arabia, British Beatlemania  
Ole Miss, John Glenn, Liston beats Patterson

Pope Paul, Malcolm X, British Politician sex  
J.F.K. blown away, what else do I have to say

The crowd didn't even need to be told this time.

_We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No we didn't light it  
But we tried to fight it_

This time Joel and Collins sang the last verse together.

_Birth control, Ho Chi Minh, Richard Nixon back again  
Moonshot, Woodstock, Watergate, punk rock  
Begin, Reagan, Palestine, Terror on the airline  
Ayatollah's in Iran, Russians in Afghanistan_

Wheel of Fortune, Sally Ride, heavy metal, suicide  
Foreign debts, homeless Vets, AIDS, Crack, Bernie Goetz  
Hypodermics on the shores, China's under martial law  
Rock and Roller cola wars, I can't take it anymore

Now Joel, Collins, and the crowd finished the song.

_We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No we didn't light it  
But we tried to fight it_

**We Didn't Start the Fire by Billy Joel w/Phil Collins**

The crowd cheered their approval as Joel and Collins walked off the stage.

As Todd turned back to where Jack was standing, he found he was gone.

"Hey, David, where's Jack?"

David shrugged his shoulders.

Meanwhile, Charlie took the stage one more time.

"Well, Ladies and Gentleman, we have one more surprise for Todd, Carry, and you guys."

The crowd looked puzzled.

"Let me introduce, Mr. Jack Williams, The Stuntman."

Jack came out as Charlie finished. However, he had a guitar in his hands.

"Thanks Charlie. Todd and Matt asked me earlier why I wasn't dancing. Well, guys, as I told you guys I don't dance I would rather play the songs. So, please help me introduce a good friend of mine. Mr. George Thorogood."

With that an older man appeared on stage. He had on black sunglasses and carried a white guitar.

"Thanks Jack, nice to see you again. What do you say we give this crowd something to dance too?"

Jack nodded to George in agreement.

George started to play with Jack starting at the same time.

_I come in last night about half past ten,  
that baby of mine wouldn't let me in  
So move it on over, rock it on over,  
move over little dog, the mean old dog is movin' in_

_She told me not to mess around,  
but I done let the deal go down  
Move it on over, rock it on over,  
move over nice dog, the big fat dog is movin' in_

_She changed the lock on my back door,  
now my key won't fit no more  
Move it on over, rock it on over,  
move over nice dog, the mean old dog is movin' in_

Throughout the song, Todd eyed Jack. As was as if he was telling him, you sly fox.

But, the crowd just danced along.__

She threw me out just as pretty as she pleased,  
pretty soon I'll be scratchin' fleas  
Move it on over, slide it on over,  
move over nice dog, the mean old dog is movin' in

Yeah, listen to me dog before you start to whine,  
that side yours and this side mine  
So move it on over, rock it on over,  
move over little dog, the big old dog is movin' in

Yeah, she changed the lock on my back door,  
now my key won't fit no more  
Move it on over, rock it on over,  
move over little dog, the big old dog is movin' in

Move it on over, move it on over  
Move it on over, won't'cha rock it on over  
Move over cool dog, the hot dog's movin' in

**Move It On Over by George Thorogood**

The crowd roared as the duo finished.

"Well, Jack, what do you say do you want to do one?" George asked Jack.

The crowd cheered and chanted, "Jack!" over and over.

At this point, Todd hopped on stage.

"Hang on a minute, guys. Jack, I just wanted to thank you for putting this together for me and Carry. And I also wanted to ask… can I join you guys?"

Jack turned toward the crowd than back to Todd.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for let's git-er-done!"

Jack started in playing and began the first verse.

_On the day I was born  
The nurses all gathered 'round  
And they gazed in wide wonder  
At the joy they had found  
The head nurse spoke up  
Said "leave this one alone"  
She could tell right away  
That I was bad to the bone_

_Bad to the bone  
Bad to the bone  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
Bad to the bone_

At this point, George picked up the next verse.

_I broke a thousand hearts  
Before I met you  
I'll break a thousand more, baby  
Before I am through  
I wanna be yours pretty baby  
Yours and yours alone  
I'm here to tell ya honey  
That I'm bad to the bone  
Bad to the bone  
B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-Bad  
Bad to the bone_

George than went into the first solo.

Then as the next verse began, Todd took over.

_I make a rich woman beg  
I'll make a good woman steal  
I'll make an old woman blush  
And make a young girl squeal  
I wanna be yours pretty baby  
Yours and yours alone  
I'm here to tell ya honey  
That I'm bad to the bone  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
Bad to the bone_

This time Jack played the next solo.

Todd just stood back in amazement at his friend's skill.

Now the trio finished the song.

_And when I walk the streets  
Kings and Queens step aside  
Every woman I meet  
They all stay satisfied  
I wanna tell ya pretty baby  
Well Ya see I make my own  
I'm here to tell ya honey  
That I'm bad to the bone  
Bad to the bone  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-Bad  
Bad to the bone_

**Bad to the Bone by George Thorogood**

The crowd erupted in applause.

_This is what I had in mind _Jack thought to himself as the three walked off the stage.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's note: I just want to make note that I do not own the rights to the songs. I wish.


	12. The Epilogue

The Epilogue 

Prescott, Arizona

It had been three weeks since the wedding.

The Charger sat outside the opening to the Prescott National Cemetery.

By a small tree stood a man with a cowboy hat and dark sunglasses.

He was wearing a black leather jacket with a white T-shirt underneath. He had on faded blue jeans and a pair of cowboy work boots.

He was overlooking to headstones that read:

REST IN PEACE

JOANN MELISSA WILLAMSDALE JACK WILLIAMS

BORN: JANUARY 18, 1968BORN: MARCH 16, 1992

DIED: AUGUST 2, 1994DIED: AUGUST 2, 1994

"It's over Joann. It's finally over," Jack said looking over his wife's grave.

He removed his glasses. "I still miss of Jo. You were amazing. Things are going great with me. Sometime I even think of Todd as my own son."

He stopped and turned around. Todd was walking toward him.

"I knew I would find you here, Jack. You really loved her didn't you," he said.

"Yep. Very much," Jack said.

"Well, what do you say we go get a cup of coffee? My treat."

"Well, why not?"

Jack turned and walked back toward Todd. As he reached him, he turned back around and looked back. He smiled and continued to walk with Todd toward the Charger.

The two reached and car and got in.

"Hey, Jack?" Todd asked turning toward his friend.

"When do I get to drive the Charger?"

Jack looked at his friend and chuckled. He turned back and put his sunglasses back on.

"When pigs grow wings," he said as he started the car.

"Oh, ok. Wait, pigs don't grow wings," Todd said.

"Exactly," Jack said as he turned on the radio.

The music started and the end credits rolled as Jack pulled a burnout leaving the cemetery.

**Universal Studios presents**

**A movie in partners with Paramount Pictures**

**Bruce Willis **

**Shia LaBeouf**

**STUNTMAN II: THE CANNONBALL RUN**

_I walked forty-seven miles of barbed wire,  
I got a cobra snake for a necktie  
A brand new house on the road side,  
And it's a-made out of rattlesnake hide  
Got a band new chimney put on top,  
And it's a-made out of human skull  
Come on take a little walk with me baby,  
And tell me who do you love?  
Who do you love?  
Who do you love?_

**Starring in order of appearance:**

Tom Hanks as Charlie Bilkens

Gary Sinise as Bill Wilburn

Bill Paxton as Hank Miller

_Around the town I use a rattlesnake whip,  
Take it easy baby don't you give me no lip  
Who do you love?  
Who do you love?_

I've got a tombstone hand and a graveyard mind,  
I'm just twenty-two and I don't mind dying  
Who do you love?  
Who do you love?  
Who do you love?

Bruce Willis as Jack "The Stuntman" Williams

Shia LaBeouf as Todd Jones

_Now Arlene took a-me by my hand,  
She said "Lonesome George you don't understand,  
Who do you love?"  
The night were dark and the sky were blue,  
Down the alleyway a house wagon flew  
Hit a bump and somebody screamed,  
You should've heard what I'd seen  
Who do you love?  
Who do you love?  
Who do you love?  
Who do you love?_

Angelina Jolie as Kate Burns

Al Pacino as Francesco Ponti

Drew Barrymore as Carry Hoffman

Demi Moore as Caitlin Hoffman

_Yeah, I've got a tombstone hand in a graveyard mine,  
Just twenty-two baby I don't mind dying  
Snake skin shoes baby put them on your feet,  
Got the goodtime music and the Bo Diddley beat  
Who do you love?  
Who do you love?_

Jeffrey Donovan as Matt Walker

Chad Lindbergas Craig McKidd

Vin Diesel as Rob Johnson

Andrew McCarthy as Lou Nevelle

Molly Ringwald as Sister Sharon Finch

Dennis Leary as Agent John White

Lucy Liu as Agent Melissa Wong

_**Robert De Niro as **_James Harvey

Aidan Gillen as Johnny DeVera

Paul Walker as A.J. Franklin

Keanu Reeves as George Walsh

Henry Gibson as Tom Reynolds

Timothy Olyphant as Greg Burns

Robert Duvall as David Hurt

Kim Basinger as Joann Williams

Nicolas Cage as Thomas "Bulldog" Harden

Antonio Banderas as Juan Valdez

**Starring as themselves:**

Survivor

Gin Blossom

Meat Loaf

Paul Rodgers

Queen

The Eagles

Billy Joel

Phil Collins

And

George Thorogood

_I walked forty-seven miles of barbed wire,  
I got a cobra snake for a necktie  
A brand new house on the road side,  
And it's made out of rattlesnake hide  
Got a band new chimney put on top,  
And it's made out of human skull  
Come on take a little walk with me child,  
Tell me who do you love?  
Who do you love?  
Who do you love?_

**Who Do You Love? By George Thorogood**

The end credits fade away.

Author's Note: Well, there it is. I want to thank BKelly and Turbo Man again for helping me.

I plan to have an outtakes chapter too.


End file.
